


The Greenest Of Us Are In The Oldest Of Pain

by themidgardiansongstress



Series: 6901: A Grumpy Space Odyssey [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidgardiansongstress/pseuds/themidgardiansongstress
Summary: In which Arin, Kevin, and Mark  have to face their pasts. Arin faces off against the people who ruined his life, and Dan has to deal with the consequences of what happened in part 3. Mark has to deal with what he's done.





	1. Prologue: The Doctor Will (Not) See You Know

Mark tapped in a few coordinates on the ship’s console, pulling away from the ShipDock. 

He sighed, sitting back as the ship switched over into auto pilot. Though his bionic implants effectively eliminated the need for sleep, Mark could still feel that familiar pull of exhaustion forcing his eyes closed.

He sighed, rubbing his face. He stood up and walked to a wall panel to recharge his batteries. As his foot crossed the floor, his body froze up, seemingly frozen in place.

Mark watched helplessly as the implants in his eyes glowed with a bright green light. He shook his head, finally in control of himself again. He knew what this meant-he’d spent years trying to run from it, from what was hidden away in his programming.

The green faded away to a small dot of light in the corner of his eyes, a sound undetectable to him emanating from his head. He felt it-the strange, needling sound running in the back of his head.

The control panel behind him blinked on. “Incoming message from Captain Egoraptor.” The ship announced.

“No, no.” He shook his head, frantically trying to shut down the message. He slammed his hand down on a large black button on the panel, cutting off all communications to and from his ship.

He sat down, frantically navigating the ship out to the farthest reaches of the universe. “I won’t do this to you, Arin.” He closed his eyes, the past looming in his mind like the Delilah trigger. “Not again.” 


	2. Make Me Unlearn That (But I Haven't Learned That Yet)

“Arin?” Ultima turned back to her love as he shook violently, holding his head in his hands.

“No, no.” He muttered, memories swelling in his head like the high tide, threatening to drown him in pain from his past.

“Arin-” Ultima touched his shoulder, placing her other hand on his cheek to soothe him.

Arin growled, and in a blur of motion he had Ultima pinned up against the wall, her hands pressing into her back.

“Don’t touch me.” He growled into her ear. “You’ve kept me here long enough, you’ve experimented on me for too goddamn long.” He hissed.

“Arin, stop!” Barry shouted over the speaker system. “Kevin! Get down to the bridge!”

Footsteps clambered down the hallway leading up the bridge, Kevin holding his hands out as he walked towards Arin.

“Arin.” Kevin called out. Arin whipped his head around, growling at Kevin. He spun around, holding Ultima to his body, his claws poised to rip into her throat.

“Stay away from me.” He snarled, teeth bared. “You’re not taking me prisoner again, I don’t have to follow your orders!”

“Arin, you’re not on Raptilia anymore.” Kevin walked closer to Arin, looking around the room at the assembled Bombers, spotting Dan. “Dan. Go get Brian.” He whispered at him.

“Brian? Why?” Dan asked, confused.

“Just do it!” Kevin snapped, turning back to Arin.

“Arin.” Ultima whispered, struggling against his grip. “Arin, let go of me.” She cried out in pain as his claws dug into her skin. He scream awakened something in Arin, and he stepped back, letting go of Ultima.

“What-Ultima?” He stared at her, at the claw marks on her neck.

Ultima put her hand over the marks, her red gem glowing as she healed herself. “Arin, I’m fine. Just talk to me about-”

Arin shook his head. “No-I, I can’t.” He stepped back, leaving the bridge. “I can’t deal with this right now.” He muttered.

Ultima moved to follow him, Kevin holding an arm out to stop her. “Don’t. He’s got to be alone for a little bit.”

“I need to talk to him. I need to know why Raptilia matters so much to him.” She replied.

“Raptilia?” Kevin asked, turning to face Ultima, face gravely serious. “How do you know about Raptilia?”

“The green gem, the next gem, it’s there, I tracked it there.” She saw his face, and something clicked in the back of her head. “Why is…”

“Raptilia. It’s where Arin and I met.” Kevin looked down. “Where he became Commander Egoraptor.” 


	3. You're Better Off Without (A Monster Like) Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song reference for Today is A Monster Like Me by Morland and Debrah Scarlett.

Ultima sat down, taking the last few sips of the tea Kevin had brewed for her. 

Her hands shook, trying to process all that Kevin had told her. When she was finished, she looked up at him. “But, if you knew what Arin had done, why did you go with him?”

Kevin sighed. “He-he regretted what he did. I could see it in his eyes, he didn’t want to do it, but…something else was in the captain’s chair of his mind.”

“That’s one hell of a metaphor…but it makes sense. So, it’s kind of like what happened to Dan with First, and the other body snatchings?” She asked.

Kevin shook his head, sitting across from her. He reached out and took her deeply tanned hands in his scaly green ones. “I don’t know what the Terran government did to Arin specifically. But they fucked him up beyond belief. If he doesn’t mentally prepare himself for it, being reminded of Raptilia, can force his mind back into that place. It’s why he attacked you.” Kevin squeezed her hand, smiling weakly at her. “But he hasn’t snapped into that mode for months. Ever since you showed up, he’s been so…calm.”

Ultima hung her head. “It can’t last. I’m going to break his heart in the end.”

“Ultima, you have brought back a side of him that I thought I’d never see. You’ve made him so, so happy. When he talks about you, when we’re out on missions with him.” Kevin laughed, pulling back. “You need to hear this from him. You and him need to have a long talk about all of this. If anyone can pull him back from madness, it’s you.”

—

Ultima walked into the ShipGarden, and spotted Arin sitting on a patch of grass, hugging himself tightly.

“Arin.” She called out softly, catching his attention.

He turned his head to look at her, nothing but sadness in his yellow eyes. “Hey.” He sighe dejectedly, staring out at the stars.

Ultima walked up to him, sitting next to him. “Kevin told me about what happened on Raptilia.” She whispered, staring at him.

He closed his eyes, body shaking as sobs fought their way to escape his throat. “If you want to stop seeing me…” He stared at her, eyes shining with tears as he steeled his resolve, calling forth the calm that he reserved for life or death situations. Those times where he had to put on a brave crew to keep everyone from falling apart.

Now, however, he was trying not to fall apart.

Ultima put her hand on his cheek, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

No. Not this. Arin couldn’t handle kindness where he expected anger and resentment.

“I’m not angry at you.” She leaned forward, hugging him tightly. She pulled back, holding onto his shoulders. “I’m angry at the people who hurt you.”

Arin sobbed, curling up in her arms. “You can’t go to Raptilia. I can’t let you go through what I went through.”

“Arin, let’s not think about that-”

“We have to!” He stood up, walking away from her. “I’m-they turned me into a monster on Raptilia.”

“Arin you are not-”

“Yes I am!” He screeched, whirling around to her. His claws flew through the air, and he ripped his uniform to shreds. “Look at me!” He gestured to the scars on his chest and back, the scaly patches were plastered across his marred skin. “I’m a freak!”

“Arin-”

“A fucking freak!” He shrieked, voice ripping through the air with rage and self-directed hatred.

He didn’t expect her embrace. Arin froze when he felt her warm arms enveloping him, stroking his back gently.

“I love you Arin.” She whispered into his ear. “I love all of you.” She leaned down and kissed the patch of scaly skin decorating his neck. “Your scales…” She tilted her head up to kiss his eyelids. “Your golden eyes…” She lifted his hands up to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Your claws…” Lastly, she pressed her lips to his, holding his face in her hands. “I love your fangs.”

Arin was openly sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he whimpered openly, overwhelmed by Ultima’s love. “Ultima…”

“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” She whispered, breath falling on his lips as she stared into his face. “I wish I could show you all of those thoughts of you that are in my head.” Ultima smiled, kissing Arin’s forehead.

He held onto her desperately, like a drowning man clinging to driftwood on the open sea. “Please don’t leave me.” He whispered into her neck, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She held him tightly. “I promise.”

Arin kissed her neck, clawed hands scratching at her back as he pulled her close.

And so, two broken lovers knew each other on the same spot of grass where, just one year earlier, they’d shared their first kiss. 


	4. Hopefully Not A Cursed Mountain

Ultima stared stared at the ceiling as she ran her fingers around her gems, sighing heavily.

Arin walked into the room from the bathroom, looking over at her. His hair was swept back into a bun, the spiral on his neck on full display. He sat down on the bed beside Ultima.

She felt the weigh of the mattress sink down with his presence slightly, but she didn’t pay much attention to it.

Arin lay down and looked over at Ultima. “Where are you?”

She blinked. “What?”

“You’re not here right now. What are you thinking of?”

Ultima sighed, turning her body to lay on her side, staring at Arin. “Arin, I have to go to Raptilia. We both know that I don’t have a choice in getting the gems.”

“But I can’t go back to Raptilia.” He whispered, looking right into her eyes. “I don’t know what I’m going to do if we go back there, but I can’t risk losing myself.”

“You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to.” She read his face and pressed a finger to his lips. “But I won’t go alone. We have allies now. We can figure it out once we talk to the rest of the crew.”

Arin closed his eyes. “What did Kevin tell you about Raptilia?”

“Just, what you did. But he understood, that, the person who killed his parents, that wasn’t you. He knows that you didn’t really want to do it.” Ultima carefully explained.

Arin sighed in relief. “Well, that explains why he forgives me. But, he didn’t tell you why I was like that, right?”

Ultima sat up, looking down at Arin. “No-what…”

Arin shook his head, taking Ultima’s hand. “I won’t dump all of this on you at once, but…” He sat up, staring down at Ultima and his joined hands. “I-basically.” He growled in frustration. “Terran-I guess you could call them scientists. They did something to my head. My mind wasn’t mine.” Arin blinked. “But when I saw Kevin, somehow, something…broke through the haze that the Terran scientists put in my head.”

He held her face in his hands, staring into it. “That’s why I’m so scared to go back. I don’t know if what they did to me can come back. I don’t want to be around you if I turn into a monster.”

She kissed his forehead. “We’ll figure this out, Arin. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

—

“Pull up the AlterNet files on Raptilia.” Arin asked Barry.

The Bombers were assembled in the Briefing Room, their own version of a war room. The Starbomb had never been pulled into a major conflict that required this dense level of planning, so the room didn’t see too much use.

“The AlterNet?” Ultima asked.

“It’s kind of like the internet.” Dan replied.

“Yes. But the main internet is now heavily monitored and tracked. It’s easy to track stray ships through it if they connect to it. The AlterNet was developed as a means of communication between ships that want to fly under the radar.” Barry gave a holographic chuckle over the speaker system. He’d made a pun.

“Anyway.” Arin laughed under his breath.

The hologram table at the center of the room lit up, a holographic model a very green planet floating in the space above the table. The lush green vegetation was broken up by craggy mountain ranges and burn scars across the planet. A war had happened there, and the marks were still visible across the planet’s surface.

“Raptilia is not a good place to go if you’re looking for work. The Terran government still has a hold on the planet, but most, if not all Raptilians have gone into hiding.” Barry began reading off of the AlterNet page for Raptilia.

“Where is the Terran base of operations?” Ultima asked.

A spot lit up on the planet, the sphere rotating to show it to the Bombers. “Near the Southern pole of the planet, and it’s practically isolated there.”

“We can avoid it if the gem isn’t there specifically.” Kevin theorized, folding his hands under his chin.

“I’ve got a feeling.” Ultima stood up, rotating the map in her hands. Her gems glowed as she moved the hologram around, reaching their full brightness when her hand paused over a mountain range on the southern pole of Raptilia.

“The Verdant mountains.” Kevin smiled. “I actually know them really well.”

“That’s it.” Ultima stepped back. “That’s where the green gem is.”

Barry set a course for Raptilia.

The patch of scales on Arin’s neck got itchy. He sratched it, an uneasy feeling building in his head. But he pushed it away.

Everything would be fine.

It had to be.


	5. A Deadly Draught From The Lips Of My Lover (Is That True Nightmare)

It was decided that Kevin would accompany Ultima to find the green gem on Raptilia.

In order to avoid landing on Raptilia with the Starbomb, Brian would take Kevin and Ultima in his own ship. It could avoid the security systems that might be placed around Raptilia. On top of that, Katorians were well known for their undetectable escapes.

—

“You sure you want to sleep alone tonight?” Arin asked.

“Yeah. I need the rest. Kevin wants to start training tomorrow. Good to be prepared for close quarters combat with Raptilians.” Ultima explained.

“That’ll be useful. You’re one hell of a fighter already, but…Raptilians? Genetically modified soldiers? They’re another beast entirely.“ Arin replied.

"I’ll be ready for it. And you’re not a beast.” She kissed his forehead. “Well, if we’re talking about bed…” Arin grinned.

“Good night, Arin.“ Ultima chuckled, letting him go to his own cabin.

—

“Ultima.” A whispered voice entered her awareness.

She blinked awake, staring at the silhouetted figure standing at the foot of her bed. “Dan?”

He nodded. “I couldn’t sleep. And I’m not Dan.”

“First? Why are you standing at the foot of my bed?” She blinked, sitting up.

Dan placed his hands on the mattress, crawling over Ultima on all fours. “I missed you.”

Ultima’s breath hitched, and she stared at Dan as he came towards her. “So you came here to make out? Seriously?”

First blushed, turning his head away from her. It then became clear to her that the spiral mark on his neck was gone.

“Yes. I’ve got my body back. This vessel…it’s better. Stronger. But still the same body of the one that you love.” First explained.

Ultima shrugged. “That’s okay with me. To be honest, I thought Dan was way more attractive with you using his body.”

First grinned, pressing his lips to Ultima. As they embraced in an evil manner, a needling worry built in the back of Ultima’s mind.

“No, no.” She muttered, pulling away. “How are you here? What happened to Dan? What did you do to me?” Ultima asked, pushing first off of her.

“It’s too late. I’ve got a hold on you. And no matter how hard you try, you can never walk away…”

Ultima screamed.

—

She bolted upright in her bed, screaming as she ripped her mind out of the dream. She gasped, screaming. But her voice was cut off as she coughed, steadily getting out of bed, slumping down to sit against the side of her bed.

Arin and Dan were immediately awakened by her screams. Barry set off the regular alarm for medical emergencies on the Starbomb, wkaing up the rest of the crew.

When Arin and Dan walked into Ultima’s room, they were not prepared for what they saw.

She had slumped back against the side of her mattress, her head hanging as she coughed weakly, crying softly.

“Ultima?” Dan asked.

Ultima slowly looked up at Dan. What looked like dark black ink was drenched the front of her shirt, having spilled from her lips and down onto her chest. Her hands, which were hanging uselessly in her lap were stained with the fluid as well.

She coughed again, small spurts of inky black vomit spraying from her mouth.

Arin and Dan rushed forward. Arin wrapped her in a towel, hoisting one of her arms over her shoulder. Dan did the same with her other arm, Ultima’s head hanging down to her chest.

As they left her room to take her to the med wing, she started mumbling.

“What is it, Ultima?” Dan asked worriedly, hiding the panic in his voice.

She shook her head listlessly. “I liked it, I liked it, I wanted him to…” Ultima finally looked up at Dan. “I’m sorry.” She sighed, resting her head against his neck as the two men she loved carried her to the medical wing. 


	6. Stars + Magic + Blood = The Taste Of The Universe

“Send a call to Mark, now!” Arin yelled, helping Dan lower Ultima onto an examination table in the med wing.

“He’s not responding!” Barry replied.

Ultima breathed heavily, coughing weakly. Flecks of black liquid flew from her lips, staining the pristine white surface of the medical examination table.

“Fine.” Arin growled, stepping back.

“Just do a scan.” Ultima coughed into her hand. “Test this, figure out what it is.” Ultima asserted to no one in particular.

Arin merely nodded, stroking her hair. “Okay. We will, I promise. Just rest. We’ll take care of the rest, Ultima.” He kissed her forehead.

She shook her head, turning from him. “Not yet. I have to see, I have to make sure-Dan, Dan?”

“I’m right here, Ultima.” Dan took her left hand, squeezing it gently.

Ultima reached up and gently grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging it down far enough to see the spiral mark on Dan’s neck. She sighed, falling back against the bed. “Good, good. You’re still you…”

—

“I’ve finished testing the foreign substance.” Barry announced to a room full of worried Bombers.

“Read it out.” Arin sighed, looking up with irritated and baggy eyes.

“Okay, brace yourselves, but this is insane.” Barry sighed, materializing in the room as a hologram. “The liquid that Ultima threw up was mostly made up of plasma.”

“That’s impossible. Even if the gas of that was somehow condensed into a liquid, the heat alone would have killed Ultima before she threw it up.” Ross exclaimed, running through the logistics in his fiberoptic brain.

“Ultima’s always defied the possible. Why should this be any different?” Dan mumbled softly, quieting the room.

“Then this will really astound you guys. The only other major component of the substance was dark matter.” Barry finished.

“Dark matter? Surely you jest.” Suzy shook her head. “Dark matter cannot be condensed into a liquid. How would Ultima even ingest such a substance if it were possible?”

“I have a theory.” The Bombers turned to see Ultima standing in the doorway to the kitchens.

Arin and Dan bolted up, walking towards her. “Ultima, what are you doing out of bed? You should be-”

She held up her hand. “I’m not sleeping. I have a theory about why I woke up the way I did.” She closed her eyes, pacing the room. “I had a dream about First.” Arin’s hands balled up into fists as Dan shrank back down into his seat. “Basically, he…kissed me. And then I wake up, and, blech.” Ultima mimed the action of vomiting.

The mood of the room was ruined. Arin stared down into his hands. “What can this mean?” He asked, looking back up at Ultima.

“It means that I need to learn how to fight. Mentally and physically.” She turned to Brian. “Katorians, you can show me how to put up mental walls, yeah? Defenses against beings I want to keep out?”

Brian squinted at her, but nodded. He spoke into her head. “And you are the first being I have come across to put up a fight against me. But you must learn to defend against Raptilians.”

“Defense against Raptilians. Kevin. Arin.” She turned to the two. “You guys can help me learn to fight, right?”

Kevin seemed startled. “Uh, yeah, sure. I don’t know what I could teach you. Arin would know more…”

Arin stood up, hugging Ultima tightly. “Whatever keeps you safe.” He whispered into her neck. “Whatever it takes.” He closed his eyes.


	7. The Softest Gentlest Gore (If You Bleed, I Can Move You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title reference is Collect Call by Metric

Ultima’s back slammed into the ground, shotgunning the air out of her lungs. 

“Are you okay?” Kevin asked, holding a hand out to Ultima.

She gripped his hand, using it as leverage to stand up. “I can do it.” Ultima reassured.

“Alright. Let’s try it again.” Kevin sighed.

Ultima and Kevin had been combat training for several hours, Kevin showing ULtima the common techniques that Raptilians used in close quarters combat. Though she wasn’t used to such intense training, Kevin was surprised at how much ULtima was able to keep up.

They rolled into their third hour of training when Kevin decided to finish for the day.

“I think you got the hang out it.” Kevin breathed heavily, taking a long sip from his water bottle.

“Yeah? Think I’d be able to make it on Raptilia?” Ultima laughed.

Kevin nodded. “Of course. Plus, you’ve got your powers.” Kevin squirmed, looking over at her. “What powers do you have, exactly?”

Ultima looked down, frowning at her gems. “This is not gonna be comforting, but…I don’t know. I know some of them.” She pointed to her red gem. “So, Red controls earth, dirt, sand, and it also gives me the power of self-healing. Orange is moving water and other liquid based…things? Yellow creates and controls fire, heat. Also future and alternate universe vision. The rest…I don’t know.”

Kevin sighed squinting at Ultima. “You really are a force of nature, aren’t you?”

“I guess I’m more of a force of space. But yeah, basically.” She looked over at him.

“Will your body be able to handle that much power? Once you get all the gems, how will that change you?” Kevin asked, terrified of what might happen to Arin if he lost Ultima.

“I don’t know.” She laughed weakly. “We’ll see. In the meantime, I just get stronger.” She looked away. “Stronger and stronger. For what reason?”

—

Ultima took a shower, changing into a fresh set of workout clothes. She left her cabin and walked to Dan’s room, knocking on the door.

Dan looked up at the sound of her entrance. “Hey. What’s up?” He stood up, walking over to Ultima.

“I was looking for Brian. I wanted to continue my training with him.” She explained.

“Turn around.” Dan chuckled.

Ultima looked back over her own shoulder only to see Brian staring at her. “Right.”

“I’ll let you two get to it.” Dan left the room as Brian walked in, leaving Brian and Ultima alone in his cabin.

Ultima turned to Brian, crossing her arms. “So, what do we do?”

Brian stared at her, speaking into her head. “You have the capacity for great mental strength. The powers that you have are not only linked to your mind, but your body as well.”

He gestured for her to sit down on the ground. She crossed her legs, staring at Brian as he sat down across from her. “How do I unlock my, uh, mental capacity?”

Brian seemed to frown at her, but Ultima couldn’t tell. His mask still covered his mouth and nose. “You told Kevin earlier that each of your gems grants you two different powers.” Brian tilted his head at her. “In your mind. I saw the goddesses of creation, the abilities they granted you. The powers to control and move elements are connected to your body. They reside within the gems on your skin, which is why your skin glows when you control an element of your environment.”

“And my mind? Does that have nothing to do with it?” Ultima asked, wanting to understand what else Brian saw in her.

Brian stroked his chin with a few fingers. “Your mind. The future vision, the portals into alternate universes, the self healing. These powers are locked in your mind. They were activated when the corresponding gem was embedded into your skin.”

“That’s only two extra powers. I have three gems.” Ultima protested.

Brian’s shoulders chuckled in the ghost of a chuckle. “The power for the orange gem is trapped in your mind. Something holds you back from utilizing it, from fully wielding it.”

“How do I unlock it?” Ultima asked, desperate to make herself stronger.

Brian reached towards her slowly, gently grabbing her chin.”Hold still.” He thought into her head. “This will not harm you, but you will sleep.” He reassured her as two of his fingers pressed against her forehead.

All at once, Ultima felt a foreign presence stabbing into her mind. Every piece of her that was cosmic and starry was lit up like the milky way, popping and exploding behind her eyes. Then a large orange blur filled her eyes, blind for everything but the color of a sunset.

It blurred in her vision, and Ultima collapsed, her mind spiraling away into a tangerine expanse of unconsciousness.

—

Ultima woke up the next day, in her own bed, laying on top of the sheets. She was still wearing the workout clothes that she’d gone to Brian in, but she couldn’t remember much after that.

She sat up, her skin tingly and warm, power running through her like a livewire. Ultima quickly shook the feeling off, leaving to go to breakfast.

—

“Ready to train?” Kevin asked Ultima, walking into the small gym onboard the Starbomb.

“Yeah. I mean…sure.” She murmured, her mind elsewhere. She looked back at Kevin. “Don’t hold back. I need to be ready for anything.”

As they began training, Arin wandered down to the gym, hoping to see what progress Ultima was making in her combat skills.

“Let’s try scenario two.” Kevin called out as he taped up his hands. “Assailant approaching from behind.

“Alright.” Ultima mumbled, distracted. She was staring at her hands when Kevin jumped right in, running towards Ultima, claws bared, screeching wildly.

Ultima looked up in time to grab Kevin’s wrists, spinning him behind her and pinning him to the ground. Kevin jerked his knee up, thrusting his knee into Ultima’s stomach. She sat up, giving Kevin the opportunity to flip Ultima onto her back, claws poised to strike at her face.

Arin stepped forward, ready to break up the fight if necessary.

But then  glow built up in Ultima’s eyes, her hands clawing up she stared death into Kevin’s eyes. His legs glowed orange, trapped in tendrils of tangerine light, and he stepped back, staring down at her legs in shock. “Ultima!” Kevin called in fear. “Stop it! My legs, I can’t move my legs!”

Ultima stood up, holding her left hand out in front of her, a cloud of orange light wrapped around her forearm. The sound of Kevin’s pleas for help broke her from her power driven reverie, and the orange light faded away from her arm, Kevin falling to his knees.

Kevin stared at Ultima in shock. “I couldn’t move my legs. You-you were moving my legs.”

Arin blinked, paralyzed by the events that had transpired before his eyes. “Ultima?” He whispered, turning to look at her.

“I-” She stared at her hands. “The second gem. The power, it’s…” She backed away, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Kevin. I-I’m so sorry.” She looked at Arin and Kevin, turning to run from the room, to run from the power that she now knew she wielded, that most forbidden of powers.

Controlling the blood in the veins of others, forcing them to move to her will.

She couldn’t be that powerful. No one could be.

And yet she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Avatar The Last Airbender much?


	8. You Should Be Scared Of Me (I Can Make You Smile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song references: Control-Halsey, and Your Sweet Neck-The Moog.

Ultima ran to Dan’s room, bursting into the door. 

“Brian!” She shouted, frantically looking through the room.

“Ultima? What’s wrong?” Dan emerged from the bathroom, worry scribbled on his face.

Ultima spun around to stare at Dan, shaking her head. “Nothing. Everything’s fine. I have to go.” She ran from the room, hugging herself tightly.

She sat down on the bed in her room, curling up into a ball, holding herself tightly.

“Are you displeased with the power you wield?” Brian’s ‘voice’ echoed in her head.

Ultima jumped, turning to see Brian standing near the door to her room. She didn’t question how he’d gotten into her room. She had more important things on her mind.

“No it’s just..so…” She closed her eyes.

“It can be terrifying. Most in your circumstances would have gone mad with power by now.” Brian stepped up to her, crouching down to look into her face.

“So what does that mean? That I should be happy that I’m not a monster?” She sighed.

“You are no monster. Though you have such cosmic powers, the likes of which many could never comprehend. But you have the capacity to understand the consequences of your abilities. You do not want to wield the powers within you for evil, but…” Brian looked away, never blinking.

“What?” She asked.

“You must utilize the full spectrum of your powers in order to achieve your destiny. You must plumb the darkest, most sinister possibilities for your powers in order to appreciate the good you can do with them.” Brian explained, tapping her forehead.

“So, what. I have to become a psychopath to appreciate my sanity?” Ultima scoffed.

“I would not put it quite so brusquely. But in essence, yes.” Brian replied, frowning.

Ultima looked down at her hands, moving her fingers slowly, carefully balling them into fists. She knew what she had to do, and she hated herself for even considering it.

Brian leaned back as he read the thoughts emanating from her. “If you harm a single hair on his head, Ultima, I will end your life before your next breath.”

She held her hand up as she stood up, turning to look sadly at Brian. “If I do hurt him, you won’t have to end my life. I’ll do it myself.”

—

Ultima walked quietly through the halls, spots of orange light popping in her vision as seh looked around.

She reached her destination, standing in the doorway of the room. Luckily, the one she’d come to see did not hear her enter, his back turned to her as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Ultima whispered an apology under her breath, feeling the power in her welling up like the high tide of an orange sea.

She reached out towards Dan, her skin lit up like an orange light bulb. Tendrils of orange energy wrapped around Dan’s body, his legs shaking.

“Oh my god, holy shit.” Dan muttered, trying to move his legs on his own accord.

“Stand.” Ultima spoke evenly, her eyes glowing orange.

Dan jerkily stood up, his movements unnatural as Ultima tried to adjust to moving someone elses’s body. Dan’s limbs were more lanky than hers, longer, and she found the physical dissonance disconcerting. “Ultima? Why are you-”

“Face me.” Ultima slowly rotated her arm as if she was turning a floating knob, Dan’s feet shuffling to turn his body towards her.

Shock was clear in Dan’s face. “Ultima-”

She was lost in the power, just barely aware of Dan. He was no longer her dear love, but something to be bent to her will. “Kneel.” She whispered, lowering her hand slowly.

Dan’s knees trembled, and he fell to his knees, a cry of surprise leaving his lips. “Utlima, what is-”

“Shh…” Ultima shushed Dan soothingly, titling her head at him. “No words. You have no need for speech. You are mine. Now let me see the proof of it.”

Ultima twisted her hand again slowly, Dan gasping as his chin tilted back and slightly to the right, displaying the spiral tattoo on his neck.

Ultima giggled, a terrifying sound Dan had never heard her make before. “Let us see how sensitive your mark is, dear.” She cooed, dots of orange light popping along the sprial on Dan’s neck.

Dan cried out in-pleasure? Pain? He couldn’t decide which. He loved the feeling, but everything within his was screaming for it to stop and continue in equal measure. In the end, the nays had it.

“Ultima, please, stop.” Dan whimpered in fear of Ultima as her eyes burned with an orange glow, her hands giving off wisps of orange energy. This woman standing before him was not Ultima. It was Ultima, but an Ultima drunk on the thrill of her own power.

She frowned, clicking her tongue in disapproval. “No need to speak, my pet. Words are not necessary when all I desire is your body.” She whispered, leaning down to kiss his neck.

She pressed a kiss to his neck, Dan moaning despite himself.

Then he felt her teeth biting down on the spiral decorating his neck. “Stop.” He whispered weakly, his resolve dissolving.

The glow abruptly evaporated, Ultima bolting back. She stared down at Dan in horror. His body slumped to the ground, weakened by having his body taken control of.

Dan looked up at Ultima, breathing heavily. Before he could say anything, Ultima fell to her knees, hugging Dan tightly. “I’m sorry.” She whispered into his ear, tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

Her eyes threatened to cry when she felt Dan tense up in her arms, uncomfortable with her touch.

She let go of him, standing up as she shook her head. “No, no. I’m not a monster. I’m not-no.”

Even as she said this, even as she left the room, muttering it under her breath, she knew the truth, eating away at her from deep within her soul: she was the scum of the universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have you done to me, Brian?


	9. You Walk Like Your'e A God, But I Make You So Weak (Who's A Heretic Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song references: Strange Love-Halsey, Which Witch-Florence and the Machine

Arin couldn’t find Ultima. 

After her outburst at the training session, she disappeared from his sight. It wasn’t until later that he heard that Dan had gone through the same thing Kevin had undergone, but more intense.

“Let’s go over this again.” Arin looked at Dan. “Explain what happened, Dan. Walk through it.”

Dan exhaled shakily. “So, I was just, sitting in my room. And then, my legs were like, wrapped in these orange ropes. They glowed, like Ultimas’ powers. Then I stood up, but I want making myself stand up. When I turned to look at Ultima, I realized what had happened.”

“Keep talking.” Arin asked, patting Dan’s hand reassuringly.

“She was…controlling my body. It wasn’t like bodysnatching, where my mind shrinks back, I was aware of everything, but…I couldn’t move my arms and legs.” Dan looked down, shaking his head. “She was scary. But it wasn’t Ultima. It was like, she went crazy with her power. And she talked about me like I was just a…toy. Like she wanted to use me.” Dan shuddered. He didn’t want to admit that he enjoyed the feeling.

“Why did she stop?” Arin asked.

“I-I told her to stop. And she did. I don’t know how that broke through, though. She was pretty far gone at that point.” Dan sighed.

“I think that no matter what happens to Ultima, she’ll always care about you.” Arin smiled weakly at him.

“You think she doesn’t care about you?” Dan asked.

“She hasn’t used this power on me.” Arin shrugged. “But…I guess she must care about me.” Arin smiled inwardly.

“The problem remains though.” Dan looked away, rubbing his arms as he hugged himself. “Where is she now?”

“She’s okay.” Barry replied over the speaker system. “But she told me not to let anyone know where she is.”

Arin stood, frowning at the ceiling. “Barry, as your captain-”

“I know, I know. But you didn’t hear it from me. She’s in the holding cell. She also asked me not to let her out.”

Arin sighed, looking at Dan. “If you want to come with me, go ahead. If not, then go get some rest.”

Dan stood, up, hugging himself. “Arin? When you talk to Ultima, tell her I forgive her.”

—

Arin walked down to the deepest, darkest corner of the Starbomb. He rarely came down here, to the supposed basement of the ship.

He stopped in front of a cell lined with lights. Instead of a dark, shady corner for someone to hide in, these cells were lined with bright white lights, leaving those inside the cell exposed.

Ultima was curled up in the corner of the cell, her face hidden behind a hood.

“Hey.” Arin spoke up.

Ultima looked up at him. “Come here to mock? Am I on trial?”

“Why would I put you on trial? You haven’t done anything wrong.” Arin replied.

In a blur of movement, Ultima ran forward and grabbed the cell bars, her face pressed up to the bars. Angry tears streamed down her face.

“I am a monster. I controlled Dan’s body and I enjoyed it. I let myself get lost in the thrill of taking someone’s free will away. I’m the bottom of the universe.” She let go of the bars, stepping back. “I don’t deserve freedom.”

“Ultima, listen to me-”

“I’m dangerous, evil, I need to be caged up. I’ll just keep hurting you or Dan and I’ll get worse and worse and I’ll lose myself and then-”

“Dan forgives you!”

Ultima turned to him, frozen as tears streamed down her face. “What?”

“He knows that it wasn’t really you. He forgives you. You have to forgive yourself.” He whispered, opening the cell.

Ultima shook her head, holding her face in her hands as she sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Arin wrapped his arms and tail around her, pulling her close as he purred. Her sobs and apologies buried themselves in his chest, and his heart broke for her.

—

Ultima walked back to her room, wiping the last of her tears off her face.

“Ultima.” Dan’s voice called from her bed.

She froze in her tracks, staring at Dan. He was sitting on her bed, fidgeting nervously. “Why are you here?” She asked, shocked at his presence here.

He looked down. “Even though what you did was kind of scary, I-” Dan glanced back up at Ultima. “I liked it.”

Ultima was speechless. She blinked rapidly, shaking her head as she paced around the room. “You did? How-why?”

Dan shrugged. “I guess I don’t mind being controlled when I’m being controlled by someone I love.” He blushed despite himself, heart hammering in his chest as he awaited Ultima’s response.

She stared at him, and licked her lips. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, stopping in front of Dan. She covered her mouth with her hand, thinking it over.

She stepped forward, taking Dan’s hands in hers. “Are you sure you want me to do this to you?”

Dan nodded, smiling up at Ultima. “I trust you Ultima. I want this.”

Ultima smiled weakly, helping Dan stand up. She sat down on her bed, leaning against the backboard.

Her hands glowed orange, and Dan felt his legs warming up as they were taken under the tangerine control of Ultima’s will.

Ultima moved Dan to make him crawl towards her on the bed, tilting her head up at him.

“Kiss me.” Ultima murmured, dots of orange light lining his lips.

Dan let his body move on Ultima’s accord, pressing his lips to hers.

Her hands wandered down to the spiral on his neck, Dan shuddering despite himself.

Ultima pulled away, staring at Dan as her eyes glowed orange. She shook her head, maintaining a hold on herself. “Tilt your head back, I want to kiss your neck.” She murmured, Dan’s neck glowing as it extended back, exposing the spiral.

Ultima wrapped her arms around his shoulders, carefully biting and kissing the spiral on Dan’s neck.

Dan trembled, knees weak, Ultima’s influence the only thing keeping him from collapsing in pleasure.

“I’ve got you.” Ultima whispered into his ear. She wiggled her fingers, Dan leaning back to take off his shirt.

At Ultima’s command, Dan moved back into her arms, neck tilted back for her.

“I got you.” She murmured against his skin, Dan trembling as he gave in to her completely, his whole body glowing orange as his will was forgotten, his body now completely under Ultima’s command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ultima that's kinky


	10. Be Gentle With Me (My Human Heart Will Bleed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song reference: My Paper Heart-The All American Rejects

Dan gasped, laying his head on Ultimas’ chest as the orange glow faded, gaining control of his body again.

He shuddered in the afterglow of their love as aftershocks rippled through him, small, satisfied whimpers escaping his lips.

Ultima smiled, kissing his head as she hugged him close, fingers sinking into his hair.

“Did, did i-” He started, small tremors of pleasure breaking his train of thought as he tilted his head up to look at Ultima.

“You did good.” She smiled, kissing his forehead reassuringly. Dan smiled with the satisfaction of knowing that he’d done what Ultima wanted him to do.

   “Is this always what it’s like?” Dan asked, looking up at Ultima as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“What?” She asked.

“Is this what it’s like when you’re with Arin?”

Ultima laughed. “Kind of. Only, I would be in your place, and Arin in mine.”

Dan sighed. “It’s nice. Being… Taken care of.”

“You mean controlled?” Ultima clarified.

“Same difference.” Dan shrugged.   "I like being… Controlled by someone I love rather than by an alien body snatcher.“

"Why’s that?” Ultima asked.

“I trust you. I know you, and… You ask for consent.”

Ultimas’ shoulders tensed. “I didn’t hurt you during, did I?”

Dan shook his head, his hair tickling Ultimas’ chin. “No. With a body snatcher, it’s like being thrown into an ice bath. But with you, giving into your control is like sinking slowly into a warm bath. Once I’m in, I never want to leave.” Dan hummed happily, eyes closed.

Ultima chuckled. “That’s one hell of a metaphor. Now rest. You need your energy.”

Dan looked up at her again. “I’m not ready to go again.”

“I meant you need your strength to be able to walk to breakfast.” She looked at the bruises decorating Dan’s skin. “These bruises…” She began, looking at Dan as her skin glowed red.

Dan shook his head. “I want to keep them. They prove that you’re real.” He mumbled, falling asleep in Ultimas’ arms.

—

When he woke up an hour later, Dan and Ultima walked to breakfast together, Dan throwing on an old t-shirt that failed to hide his hickeys.

Brian wasn’t at the kitchens yet, but the rest of the Bombers were, and their response to Dan’s appearance was subdued, but somewhat impressed.

“What’s different about you?” Arin asked, sipping from a mug of coffee as Dan sat next to him while Ultima got their breakfast.

Dan shrugged. “Nothing. Oh, you mean these?” He tugged on the collar of his shirt, pointing to the hickeys. “Just from Ultima.”

Arin raised his eyebrows. “How’s that? Did you two have fun?”

Dan blushed, smiling as he looked down, chuckling. “I-” But he stopped as soon as Ultima sat next to him.

As soon as she sat down, Dan turned to Ultima, resting his head on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Ultima turned to kiss his head, then went back to peeling a pomegranate she’d found in the kitchen’s expansive refrigerator. Her fingers were soon stained red from its juices, but she didn’t seem to mind. She managed to extract a small clump of seeds from the fruit, which she broke apart in her hands.

Dan reached toward the seeds, his stomach growling in hunger.

In that same instance, Brian walke into the kitchens, but paused, watching Dan and Ultima’s interaction as he read the mood of their minds, trying to process the intensity of their thoughts.

When Dan reached for the food, Ultima shook her head.

“Ultima-” Dan protested.

“I know.” She murmured, pressing the seeds to his lips. Dan ate willingly, his tongue pressing against her juice stained fingers as he ate, closing his eyes.

Dan hummed in content as Ultima fed him pomegranate seeds. They were both totally unaware of the raised eyebrows and the chuckles the Bombers were directing towards them, secure in their own private bubble.

Brian cleared his throat, making both Ultima and Dan look up.

His eyes locked with Ultima as he evaluated the two of them, eyes darting along the bruises on Dan’s neck and arms, narrowing his four eyes into thin slits.

Then he walked up to Dan, and tapped two fingers against his friend’s forehead, looking through Dan’s thoughts of Ultima.

Once he pulled away, Brian seemed to grin under his mask, a sly mischief in his eyes.

He turned to Ultima, and nodded in approval towards her.

Ultima blinked, nodding back.

“I’m sorry, what?” Arin asked as Brian vanished from the room in a whisp of smoke.

“Brian approves of me for Dan.” Ultima chuckled.

Dan rolled his eyes. “He’s not my dad, he doesn’t get to decide who I love.”

Brian reappeared in the room, giving Dan a gentle smack on the back of his head before disappearing again.

“Hey!” Dan turned to the direction of the blow, and huffed.

Ultima kissed him again. “Come on. We can finish breakfast in the garden. Kevin, I’ll see you in an hour for training.”

Kevin shrugged, laughing internally. “Fine by me.”

“Can I come with you?” Dan asked as they stood up, wrapping his arms around Ultima.

“Sure. If you want to just watch.”

“I’ll come too.” Arin turned to her. “I need to make sure you’re ready to go to Raptilia.

—

“Brian, come on.” Kevin turned to the Katorian.

Brian shook his head again, talking into Kevin’s head. “I won’t fight Ultima.”

“Brian, she can’t beat you, you’re a fucking Katorian!” Kevin argued as Arin walked into the training room.

“What’s going on here?” Arin asked, looking around the training room.

Brian and Kevin were arguing in the middle of a small sparring arena while Ultima practiced with a punching bag to the side, Dan watching her, relaxed from his breakfast, shouting encouragement.

“I need Brian to fight against Ultima. He’s more qualified than I am to evaluate how ready Ultima is, but he won’t spar with her!” Kevin explained.

Brian spoke reasonably into both of their heads. “It is not because I am afraid to lose, it is that I know she can and will defeat me.” Brian shook his head. “And if she does win, she must cut off both of my tongues.”

“Are you serious?” Arin asked, then a light blinked on in his head. “Katorian customs, right.”

Brian spoke again. “So you understand. But I know for a fact that she can take on any opponent she chooses. But I cannot prove it to you.”

Arin nodded, scratching at his beard. “I can spar with her. Clear the floor.” He ordered the two as he turned to Ultima.

“Ultima!” Kevin called to her. “Come on. You’re sparring against Arin.”

Ultima laughed, stepping up onto the sparring mat.

“Just so you know-” Arin smiled, curling his fingers, tail spiking out as smoke curled from his nostrils. “I’m not holding back on you.”

“Good.” Ultima grinned, putting her fists up as each of her gems glittered like christmas lights. “I was hoping you wouldn’t.”

Without warning, Arin came screeching towards her in a blur of raging power, his right hand raised and poised to strike her.

Ultima’s eyes glowed orange as her right hand shone with tangerine light. She swept it to the left, Arin’s hand mirroring her movements.

Distracted by the sudden loss of control, it gave Ultima the opportunity to grab Arin’s left shoulder, using it as leverage to swing her legs up around his head, the momentum of her spin to slam him into the ground.

She held onto his shoulders, breathing heavily as she looked into the dilated yellow eyes of Arin.

Fire erupted from his mouth, engulfing Ultima’s head. Or they would have, had it not been for her yellow gem, the glow of it creating a shield the deflected the fire back towards Arin.

But Ultima had lifted her arms away from Arin as an instinctual reaction to the fire, and Arin took the opportunity to jump to his feet, turning back to Ultima.

As her ran towards her, she sprang to her feet, following through on the backspring to kick Arin in the face as she finished her backspring.

Arin stumbled back, stars swimming in his vision from the force of Ultima’s kick. Ultima landed on her feet, not wasting a second to launch herself at Arin, grabbing his shoulders.

Arin landed on the mat with a rough screech, Ultima firmly planting her knees against his, keeping his legs immobile.

Her hands gripped his elbows, keeping his arms from moving.

Arin looked up at Ultima, aware now that he’d been beaten.

He’d never been more turned on in his life.

“And that’s the end.” Kevin announced. “Congrats Ultima!”

Ultima stood up, extending a hand out to Arin, helping him up. “Come on, Arin. I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?”

Arin stared at her, nearly speechless. “No-no, I’m fine. But, holy shit.”

“Well?” She asked, easily reading the look in Arin’s eyes. “Am I ready to take on Raptilia?”

“You could take on the whole fucking universe.” Arin breathed, pulling Ultima into a fierce kiss, holding her shoulders tightly. Ultima reciprocated, placing a hand on Arin’s cheek before pulling away.

Dan walked up to Ultima, a proud, hopeful smile on his face. “So, Ultima-I.”

“I know.” She kissed his forehead.

“How did you know that I wanted-” Dan asked, confused.

“Dan-blood is ninety two percent water. I might be able to move water with my mind, but I don’t need powers to know where all the blood in your body is going right now.” Ultima smiled, a mischief sparkling in her eye as an orange glint twinkled in them.

She waved her hand, orange light rippling across Dan’s body.

Dan gasped sharply, his knees giving out as Ultima caught him in his arms. His legs trembled, aftershocks rumbling through his body. “Did you just-”

“Yeah.” Ultima chuckled, patting Dan on the shoulder as he regained his composure, standing on his own. “Go take a cold shower. And you’re gonna wanna change your underwear too.” She smiled, leaving the room. “I’m gonna take a nap.” She called back to her two lovers, Arin and Dan looking at each other in surprise.

“She’s-” Dan began.

“I know.” Arin smiled, shaking his head.

Arin and Dan returned to their cabins, the two of them consumed with lust for the rest of the day. 


	11. Arrivals and Departures

“Why Dan?” Arin asked, his arm looped around Ultima’s shoulders.

“I needed to practice on someone close to me.” She reiterated. “The secondary powers that the goddesses gave me weren’t fully unlocked because I never thought about them.”

“And Brian helped you unlock them?”

“Not entirely. He helped me unlock the secondary powers for the gems that I have now, so, moving blood-the liquid in bodies at least-I can do that.”

Arin’s body tensed uneasily. “But not their minds, right?”

“No. If you’re worried about what I did to Dan, don’t worry about it. I’m still me. I’m still coherent enough to know that I can hurt him.”

“So you used it on him during sex?”

“He asked me to. And doing it during something that intimate helped me focus on what I was doing. It’s all about self control.” She concluded.

“I’m proud of you.” He whispered, hugging her tightly.

“I’m proud of me, too.” She admitted, resting her head against his shoulder. “And I’m ready to go to Raptilia. Everything’s going to be okay.” 

—

No one came to Raptilia much anymore. Jon knew this to be true only because he’d been stationed on the planet long enough to know the difference.

The sound of the alarms in the research facility woke him up, and he responded to the orders echoing in his cabin.

“Mayday, mayday!” Commander Sara’s voice echoed throughout the cabin. “Report to the shipdock immediately!”

Jon strapped on his blaster, and thundered out to the shipdock. He stared in disbelief at the sight before him. A ship with an irreverent pink mustache spray painted on its’ side was crashed into one of the receiving docks, smoke coming out of the engine, one of the wings bent out of shape. 

—

He raised his blaster up as android soldiers lined up beside him. He didn’t know who would emerge from the ship, or why this was such cause for alarm, but he wanted to wait until he had more information.

Commander Sara entered the room as well, her blaster laying at rest on her hip. No one spoke as the door to the crashed ship opened up. An android emerged from the hull of the ship, a blinking green light coming from his eyes.

“I didn’t expect you to come back so soon, Mark.” Sara replied, approaching the android.

“Get it out of my head.” He responded angrily. “I don’t want this fucking noise in my head anymore.”

“Don’t worry. I can get it out of your head, easily, you just have to do one thing for us.”

“Anything.” He replied, desperately.

“You have to bring us Daniel Avidan.” She answered.

Jon didn’t know what was happening, but he knew that he couldn’t speak up.

“You can’t ask me to do that. Those people-they’re my friends now. And Dan has nothing to do with any of this.”

“We can discuss this privately, just not in front of Jon.” Sara’s lip stiffened, readying a small EMP bomb behind her back.

“Jon!” Mark started running towards him. “Jon, Arin’s alive, he got out, he’s out there he-”

Sara slammed the EMP bomb on the bionic side of Mark’s head, his body shorting out before collapsing. Sara caught him in her arms, grunting with effort as she carried the unconscious android’s body further back into the facility.

“Wait-” Jon whispered, reaching out to the android.

“Return to your cabin, soldier.” Sara commanded.

“But-”

“That’s an order!” She clarified, turning to the androids. “Repair the ship-I need it ready for flight within the hour.”

Jon could only follow the order, Mark’s word echoing in his head.

_Arin’s alive._

He couldn’t believe it, and he couldn’t accept the truth until he saw his old friend in the flesh. But he knew this was impossible. 

—

Sara carried Mark’s body back into her office, laying him down on the desk. She opened up a small panel on Mark’s neck, carefully pulling wires and pressing down buttons.

She spent a few days on this, rewiring and remaking memories.

She deleted the memory of his time on Raptilia, starting with his involvement in the Delilah Project. She took away his memory of the Delilah trigger. But Sara left the trigger in Mark’s programming, carefully rewiring his memories to make the green light seem normal to him.

She closed the panel on Mark’s neck, sighing heavily as a report blinked on her desk. Mark’s ship was ready.

Sara hoisted Mark’s body into her arms, carrying him back to the landing dock. She placed him in the pilot seat, and left the ship. Once Sara watched the ship blink on and leave, she exhaled heavily. “I’m doing the right thing.” She reassured herself. “I’m doing the right thing.” 


	12. Dejalo Aqui, Porque No Quieres Llevarlo Contigo

Terra and its’ moon, Raptilia, were in the aptly named Peligra galaxy, the first galaxy that ancient humans had retreated to when Earth proved too inhospitable.

The Starbomb landed in the neighboring galaxy, Distancia, on a small moon called Deja.

“Even a galaxy away and it still feels too close.” Arin muttered as he stepped out of the Starbomb, staring conspicuously into the Deja sky.

“But it’s still far enough.” Barry’s voice spoke over the Starbomb’s external speakers. “At this distance, whatever airwaves that Raptilia might still be transmitting can’t reach you, Arin.”

Arin took a steady breath as Ultima, Kevin, and Brian emerged from the Starbomb. He turned to address the three of them. “Even though I’m not gonna be there with you guys, I’m expecting you all to know how to call us back if things go south.”

“We’ve all got communicators, Arin.” Kevin said.

“I know. I’m still nervous.” Arin said.

Ultima placed a hand on his shoulder. “I might not know what your complete history with Raptilia and Terra is, but I know I’m coming back from this mission. We all are.”

“How do you know?” Arin asked.

Ultima traced her fingers through the air, her hand glowing with a brilliant yellow light that left traces in the air around her. “Future vision, parallel universe vision. Every outcome for this mission seems to say that we’ll be back.” She stopped, the glow around her fingers faltering for a moment. “Take care of Dan for me.”

“What did you see?” Arin asked.

“I don’t know, just-” The glow faded and she stared at him. “Keep an eye on him.”

   “Come on!” Kevin called over.

   Ultima strode over to where the relatively young Raptilian was standing, watching as Brian walked towards a large clearing.

   “Where’s Brian’s ship?” Ultima asked.

   “I’m excited!” Kevin whispered. “I’ve never actually been able to see a Katorian form their ship.”

   Brian clenched his fists, and his body began morphing. The black seemed to emanate from his suit, the color of starless universe. In slow motion, the inky dark expanded, until Brian himself had vanished.

The material morphed into a large sphere, hovering over the ground slightly.

“Holy shit.” Kevin gasped.

“Is this that impressive?” Ultima asked.

“Katorians are typically so secretive. No one really knows where their ships come from, but, I guess we have our answer now.” Arin crossed his arms.

“So, Katorians make ships out of themselves? How does he make repairs on it?” Kevin began asking.

A small hole had been opening from the side of the ship, a circular entryway outlined with gold. Brian stepped out of the entrance, speaking aloud to the assembled Bombers. “I can’t make repairs on it. If I get injured, the ship doesn’t run as well.”

Ultima tilted her head at the sound of Brian’s real voice. “I thought you’d have a deeper voice.”

Brian glared at her over the mask. “It’s easier than speaking directly into your head all the time.” He spoke out loud. “Anyway. The ship is ready.”

   Kevin and Ultima stepped into the bridge of Brian’s ship. The inside was made of some kind of smooth black stone, small decorations, if any, were marked with a gold outline, dim yellow lights providing what little light there was inside the ship.

   “Your ship looks like it’s made of raw universe. How do you see out of this?” Ultima asked, glancing around the bridge of the ship.

   Brian placed his hands into two bowls hovering in the middle of the room. They were filled with what looked like liquified gold, and thin traces of the gold oozed out of the bowls, tracing along Brian’s arms. The thin lines of gold stopped at his elbows.

   “Katorian ships are uniquely tuned to the Katorian who uses it.” Brian spoke into Kevin and Ultima’s heads. “When I was experienced enough to move off planet, I got this ship, and I just left.”

   “That easy?” Ultima asked. “Did you have family on Kator?”

   The ship lifted away from the planet, Brian navigating the ship towards Raptilia. “Katorians don’t have a ‘traditional’ familial structure as you might understand it, Ultima. We just kind of, appear. Any younger Katorians that come into existence basically raise themselves. We’re a very self sufficient people, right from ‘birth’, I guess you could call it.”

   “So you guys aren’t really born?” Kevin asked.

   “Not really. Katorians don’t worry themselves too much about that. I think it’s because we just understand, at a fundamental level, the truth about the universe. Everything has a beginning, everything has an end. It’s as simple as that.” Brian continued as the three sailed closer and closer to Raptilia

—

   Mark sailed from Raptilia. What had he been doing there? He didn’t know, but looking back through his own data files, he found that he’d just completed his residency on Raptilia.

   “Of course!” He thought to himself. “I’m a licensed XenoSurgeon! I have been for years.” He opened up the message log on his ship, setting the ship on autopilot, looking for any calls for a surgeon.

   “Fifteen missed messages from the Starbomb.” The computer announced to him. “Incoming message from Captain Egoraptor of the Starbomb.”

   Mark opened the message. “Hey Arin, what do you need?”

   “Holy shit Mark, what happened to you?” Arin asked.

   “My ship’s comms went down for a few weeks. I was stranded in the Peligra galaxy while the comm system rebooted itself. Why? What do you guys need?”

   “Well, it’s a good thing I caught you. I do have one thing I need you to take a look at.” Arin replied.

   “Sure, go ahead.” Mark replied.

   “Dan’s got a pair of horns on his head.”

   “From an old body snatching?”

   “Yeah. Can you come in to take a look at him?”

   “Of course. Where are you guys?” Mark asked.

   “Planet Deja, Distancia Galaxy.” Arin replied.

   “That’s one galaxy over from me! I’ll be right over.” Mark replied, clicking off the comm line.   
   Mark navigated his ship toward Deja, blissfully unaware of the Delilah trigger humming away in the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara, you clever bitch.


	13. Rage Against The Green Light In Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song references: Lie Lie Lie by Metric, Over The Love-Florence and the Machine

The large, smooth Katorian ship hovered over a flat topped clearing among the craggy peaks of the Verdant Mountains. 

The Katorian, Raptilian, and the semi human left the ship, Brian reabsorbing the ship around himself, the inky darkness of it absorbing into his skin. “That’s that.” He spoke aloud.

“I haven’t been here in years.” Kevin turned from the others staring out at the expanse before him.

The sprawling cities and metropoli of Raptilia, once grandiose and impressive in their splendor, now stood in shambles, vegetation reclaiming the ruins of a planet that had seen terrible war. Kevin took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “This is incredible.” Ultima stood beside Kevin on the cliff.

Kevin sniffed. “I never told you, or maybe I did, but, I was royalty. I guess you would call me a prince?” He wiped his face, spinning on his heel. “Anyway. Let’s go.”

Ultima looked down at the ground, the suns in the sky illuminating thin, miniscule veins of what looked like emeralds running along the ground. “What kind of rock is this?” Ultima knelt down, staring at the glittering green black rock.

“Greenstone. I mean, that’s what it is. It’s what the mountains were named after.” Kevin explained.

Ultima traced her fingers along the veins of green rock, pausing when she felt something else. “There’s…something else here.” She closed her eyes, a high pitched keening sound echoing through her head, building up slowly. The startling image of a cannibalistic Dan ripping her heart out of her chest flashed across her head and she shrieked briefly, falling back.

“What’s wrong?” Kevin asked.

“There’s moonstone in these mountains.” Ultima gasped, holding onto her head.

Brian rested his hand on Ultima’s head, flipping through her memories quickly. “I see. Your mind has been touched by the moon dust before. You managed to force it out of yourself, but the effect of it lingers in your memories.” He took his hand off her head. “I can erase it, I can change the memory for you if you wish.”

Ultima shook her head. “I don’t want to lose anymore of my life than I already have. I remember nothing from before the day I was teleported to this year. I just remember that last day, and everything after that.”

Brian squinted at her. “I could see that. Your memory is locked away behind a fog. One that you have yet to fully clear.”

She sat up, turning to the mountains. “I think I know where the green gem is.”

She walked along the path leading around the mountain peaks, leading the three of them to a cavernous opening in the side of the mountain. A thin, whistling wind came from within the cave, the veins of greenstone pulsating like an electric current.

“Well. Do you want to go in?” Ultima asked, turning to Kevin and Brian.

“I-” Kevin wiped his face, tears freely streaming down his scaly green cheeks.

“What?” Ultima turned back to stare into the cave. About two feet into the cave, there was a projection of woman standing there, made up of tendrils of green light. As the light coalesced into a slightly more solid form, a taller Raptilian male joined the woman, holding a small, bundled mess of blankets in his arms.

“Those are my parents.” Kevin inhaled deeply. “This is the cave where I was born.”

“That’s impossible, how-” Ultima reached out to touch the projection, but the figures vanished, sparks of green light melting into the cave wall.

“Of course.” Brian shook his head. “I’ve heard of this cave.”

“What is it?” Ultima asked.

“ Cueva di Memoria Perdida.” Kevin whispered, staring into the space where the projection of his family was standing.

“The Cave of Lost Memories.” Ultima translated.

“You speak Raptilian?” Kevin asked.

“I thought you were speaking Spanish.” She replied.

—

The trio walked further into the cave. It seemed that at nearly every corner, a new projection from Kevin’s past appeared, in a shower of green light held together by green sparks, only to dissolve the moment the trio reached out to touch them.

“You were a really cute kid.” Ultima told Kevin an hour in, after watching a memory play out across the cave of a toddling Kevin first learning how to walk without tripping over his own tail.

“I haven’t changed much since then.” He winked, chuckling.

Brian reached out and grabbed Ultima’s hand, stopping her from walking right over a steep ledge.

She paused, the trio staring down a cavernous spiral staircase that seemed to have no end as it descended further into the cave.

“Holy shit.” Ultima closed her eyes, a million voices speaking into her head in Raptilian. “It’s down there. I can feel it.”

“This hole must be thousands of feet deep, there’s no way we’ll be able to-” There was a n explosion of green light from the hole, and Ultima cried out in pain, falling to her knees as her gems sparked wildly, energy crackling through her.

Kevin and brian stared in horror as a large, smooth emerald levitated from within the hole, stopping just before Ultima. She stared up at it, her eyes glowed with a fervent green light, the voices around her and inside her head growing stronger by the second.

She reached out and touched the green gem with her left hand, and her head snapped back as if she’d been shot.

A million, intense memories slammed into her head, overloading her senses, wind howling around her.

And then it stopped, out of nowhere. Utlima opened her eyes to see Kevin staring down at her.

“How long have i-” She asked.

“A few hours at best.” Kevin explained. “Brian told me not to move you, but he didn’t say why.” Kevin stood up, extending a hand to help Ultima up. She took it, before Brian could stop Kevin.

Ultima screamed as a torrent of green light ripped from her forehead and hit Kevin’s head, a neural connection linking their minds. Kevin felt his memories being copied, downloaded, and transferred into Ultima’s mind.

She fell to her knees as her head glowed with a bright green, her eyes two green flashlights in her head as her head was crammed to the brim with the entirety of Kevin’s thoughts. Every hope, every dream, every idea he’d ever had rushed through her head like a movie being sped up a thousand times over.

Ultima screamed briefly as she came to the last memory, but her mind didn’t withstand it long enough. She collapsed under the pressure of absorbing an entire lifetime's’ worth of memories, and her mind slipped into darkness as Kevin and Brian rushed out to Brians’ ship to take her back to the Starbomb.

Of two things were they not aware of as they left Raptilia.

First: Kevin failed to see a Raptilian observing them from behind an outcropping of rock, their eyes widening as they saw Kevin. “My son.” She whispered. “He lives. My Kevin is alive.” The once-dead Queen of Raptilia gasped as she watched her son, Kevin lift off and leave Raptilia.

Secondly, Brian didn’t see the hazy image of First watching the trio from within the cave, invisible to all. He grinned as he saw that Ultima was also accompanied by the Katorian more commonly known as Ninja Brian. “Foolish child.” He growled. “How serendipitous that she should ally herself with the Katorian that murdered Commander Sara’s wife.” He tutted in disapproval.

First looked up into the Raptilian sky, grinning to himself. He saw a ship flying in the direction of the Commander’s outpost on Raptilia. A ship with a pink mustache painted on its’ side.

First detected the presence of his old Vessel, Daniel Avidan aboard the ship. So the android had followed through on the commands.

Victory was within First’s reach.

—

Mark landed on planet Deja, leaving his ship and walking towards the Starbomb. Arin emerged from the ship to greet him, and he was immediately halted in his tracks.

Mark greeted Arin happily. “Hey. I came to look at Dan’s horns. Where is he?”

Arin didn’t respond for several long moments, his eyes glassy as they stared at Mark, the green light in Mark’s eyes entrancing him. Arin’s eyes undilated, his mind relenting to the control of the Delilah trigger.

Then the light died, and Arin shook his head, folding his hands behind his back. “Daniel is in the medical wing.” Arin replied curtly, turning from Mark as he spun on his heel. He lifted his hand to motion for Mark to follow him.

Mark didn’t think anything of it. A bit strange, considering how long he’d known Arin, but it didn’t matter to him.

—

“Holy shit.” Mark ran his bionic fingers over Dan’s horns, the scanners in his fingers overworking themselves to try and detect what had happened to Dan.

“Can you get them off?” Dan asked, awaiting Mark’s diagnosis.

“Yeah, but I would need incredibly intricate and fragile equipment. I don’t have it on my ship.”

“Do whatever it takes to remove the horns.” Arin ordered Mark coldly, the black pupils in his golden eyes narrowed into razor thin slits.

Mark was unsettled by the look in Arin’s eyes, but he couldn’t understand why.

Mark tapped a few fingers on his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. “Wait! I know where I can take Dan to get the horns removed!”

“Where?” Dan asked, desperate to get the horns off of his head.

“There’s this institute on Terra’s moon that I interned at for a few years when I was getting my pre-med degree.” Mark began explaining.

“The Raptilia branch of the Terran Institute for Genetic Modification and Enhancement?” Arin asked.

“Yeah, do you know it?” Mark returned the response.

Arin stood up rod straight. “I order you to take Dan there at once. Do not return until he has those horns completely removed.”  
“Arin, are you sure you know what you-” Dan began, recognizing the name of the planet Arin had mentioned.

“Do not question an order from your Commander!” He snapped at Dan. “You do not know what’s best for you!” Arin turned to Mark again, growling lowly. “Take him to the Institute. Get those horns removed, and don’t return until you do so.” Arin ordered again.

Mark couldn’t deny the look in Arin’s eyes this time around.

—

Dan stared out the window of Mark’s ship as the shape of the Starbomb shrank, Mark’s ship on a direct course to Raptilia. Dan turned back to Mark.

“How long will it-” His words were cut off as Mark grabbed Dan’s shoulder, pinning him to the wall. “Mark!” Dan shouted in surprise.

Mark’s bionic implants were humming with a sickening green light as he plunged a syringe into Dan’s neck. Within seconds, the effects of the sedative took hold, and the human man slumped to the ground, dozing peacefully.

The green light cleared from Mark’s eyes. When he saw Dan unconscious on the ground, he blinked, trying to regain his memories. He looked at the ship’s coordinated flight path, and in an instant, his original programming shattered through, the reality of his actions hitting him like a comet.

Mark ran to the controls of his ship, and frantically tried to change their flight path, to no avail. “Now arriving on Raptilia.” The ship’s computer announced.

Mark slumped down besides the control panel, sobbing uncontrollably. “I’m sorry, Dan.” He grabbed his head. “This can’t be happening to you too, I’m sorry.” He apologized over and over again.

But the only person meant to hear these apologies was unconscious. Dan slept peacefully in the sedative fueled dream, blissfully unaware of the horrific fate that awaited him on the verdant planet. 


	14. Out Of (The Beast Inside) My Mind

Brian’s ship lowered down to the surface of Deja, Arin watching the ship land.

“Brian!” Arin barked, running forward.

Brian had hoisted Ultima up onto his shoulder, Kevin supporting her other arm. Though he barely registered it, Arin could tell that something had happened to Ultima, and to Kevin as well. But he knew Kevin was strong enough to hold his own. It was Ultima’s face that worried him.

“What’s happened to her?” Arin commanded.

“She’s absorbed the green gem. It-” Brian began as Arin reached out to grab a hold of Ultima.

“Arin-don’t!” Kevin warned as Arin reached out with a gloved black hand to take Ultima into his arms, staring at her in horror.

Brian held Kevin back. “She’ll be alright.”

Arin brushed the hair out of Ultima’s face as she woke up, staring into his face. Her vision was still in that twilight zone of darkness and light. “Hey Arin.”

Arin cleared his throat, sitting up, helping Ultima stand. “Are you well?”

“Yes. I absorbed the green gem, and then I touched Kevin and I-” She looked at Kevin.

“You downloaded a copy of my memories.” Kevin finished.

“I’ve seen everything he’s seen. I’ve lived his memories.” Ultima smiled sympathetically. She pulled away from Arin, going to place a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what you’ve been through.” She hugged Kevin tightly, closing her eyes.

Kevin closed his eyes and sniffed, letting out a few saddened, raptilian chirps, interspersed with small, halted sobs.

—

Despite his incredibly domineering and commanding state of mind, Arin let Ultima comfort Kevin for as long as she saw fit, and eventually left the trio to let Ultima get settled back in for the night.

Ultima placed her hand on Kevin’s cheek, making sure he was alright. “You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve had a long time to grieve, and I just…you know everything now.” Kevin replied.

“Mostly everything. But I can’t read your mind, if that’s what you’re wondering. I can only see your past, not your present.” Ultima assured.

“Oh! Good, good.” Kevin gave a half hearted smile, moving to walk into his cabin and sleep for the night.

Ultima sighed heavily, spinning on her heel to go back to her cabin.

Brian appeared out of nowhere, teleporting in front of Ultima. “What’s up, Brian?”

“I can’t find Dan.” He told her.

She stopped, her blood running cold as an old vision crashed into her head. “What?”

“I’ve been lookin all over the ship. Everyone is asleep, and none of their minds know of what happened to him.”

“What about Arin?” Ultima asked, cautiously fearful of Dan’s life.

“Brian!” Arin barked from the end of the hall. “Have you completed the mission report for your trip to Raptilia?”

Brian looked at Arin, his four eyes darting from Ultima to Arin. “I have not.” He spoke directly into Arin’s head.

Arin’s head turned, and he growled uncomfortably. “On my ship you will speak out loud when addressed. And it’s Commander, Bomber.” Arin snarled at Brian, regarding him seriously.

Brian’s brow furrowed as he stared at Arin, trying to make sense of the muddled haze hiding his thoughts.

“Is that clear?” Arin commanded.

Brian nodded cautiously, stepping back from Arin. “Clear, Commander. I will have the report completed by the morning.” He spoke aloud. As he left, Brian spoke directly into Ultima’s head. “It’s the eyes.” He said. “Look into Arin’s eyes to find your answer.”

Arin cleared his throat, clucking his tongue distastefully. “I do appreciate every crew member on board, but it is so frustrating when they do not do as I say.”

Ultima turned to Arin, trying to look into his face. “Arin, where is Dan?”

Arin smiled. “Do not worry. I have asked Mark to take Dan to a facility that will help him get his horns removed.”

“And you didn’t ask me before doing this?” She stared at him, bewildered, the lighting still too dark to see his eyes.

“I do not see the harm in having Dan taken to the Raptilia branch of the Terran Institute for Genetic Modification and Enhancement could have been an incorrect decision on my part. The Institute is the best place for Dan to receive treatment.”

Ultima took Arin’s hand, walking with him to her room.

“What are you doing?” Arin demanded.

“I need to see your eyes.” Ultima led him into the bathroom, grabbing a small pen light from the counter. She turned to shine it into Arin’s eyes but could already see her answer in the golden irises staring back at her.

Her knees shook and she fell to her feet, shaking her head as flashbacks to her moon dust fueled nightmares ripped through her memories. “No, no.” She muttered, hyperventilating.

“Ultima!” Arin took her shoulders, helping her up.

“Let go of me!” She pushed him away, walking back to her bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” Arin asked, keeping his distance from Ultima.

She lowered her hands from her face, turning to him as red bloodshot eyes read his face. “Why did you think Dan would be safe at that lab?”

Arin seemed confused by her question. “The Terran government is a stable, sound, and trustworthy organization. I cannot think of any better place for Dan to get medical treatment.”

Ultima bit her lip, walking back up to Arin. “What do you think about me?”

Arin visibly blushed at the question. “I-I think that you are a loyal member of the crew, and that you have been a very, ahem, close companion for me, in the past year or so.”

Ultima smiled, chuckling slightly. “Companion. That’s a cute word for it. Not as good as lovers, but still.”

She walked over to her bed, sitting down. She began formulating a plan, but one detail needed to be in place before she could finally make a decision to go through with it. “Do you think I’m beautiful?”

Arin scoffed. “I hardly think that-” He responded.

She stood up, standing very close to him. Arin’s face visibly flushed from how close Ultima was standing, her slightly minted breath ghosting over his lips. Ultima smiled lifting her hand up to Arin’s collar.

Her hands glowed orange. “Can you show me the left side of your neck for me?”

Arin’s skin glowed with a tangerine light as he lifted his hands to his collar, undoing his collar to tilt his neck back.

Ultima smiled when she saw the spiral tattoo, still on his neck like a lighthouse on a port in a storm.

She released her control on Arin’s hands, turning from him. “I’ll talk to you later. I just…need some time alone.”

Arin nodded, trying to process what was happening in his mind, to process the feelings he was experiencing with regards to Ultima.

—

Ultima sat against the backboard of her bed, waiting. She knew it would take less than an hour for him to come back to her.

She looked up as the door to her room slid open. “Why did you come back?”

Arin fidgeted, his hands twitching around at his sides. “I wish to understand. I want to know why I…think about you in such a way.”

“Don’t think about it.” She replied, watching him walk to her bedside. “Just do what you want to do.”

“You don’t give me commands, that’s my job.” Arin paused, staring at her intently. His razor thin black pupils left nothing to interpretation, and Ultima couldn’t quite read his eyes, but she saw the guarded lust in them nonetheless.

Ultima took his hand, and pulled him close. “Let me help you out.”

Arin leaned down cautiously, pressing his lips to hers. Ultima took the opportunity to gently bite his lower lip, placing her hands on either sides of his face. “Come back to me.” She whispered.

Arin growled against her lips, his grip tightening on her shoulders as he pushed her back against the bed.

“What do you-” Ultima asked.

Arin pulled away. “Stop this. What have you done to me? Who are you?” Arin stood before Ultima, the old conditioning muddling his thoughts. One woman stood clear in his mind-Ultima.

She stared into his undilated golden eyes. She was filled with fire. “You remember everything that we’ve been through.”

“I remember your power. And your insubordination to your commander.” Arin replied, a snarl trembling behind his voice.

Ultima pulled his face down to her, kissing him firmly. Arin’s black gloved hands gripped her shoulders tightly. She bit his lip, and Arin snarled lustfully, his right hand shooting out and punching the wall next to her bed.

Ultima gasped, pulling away from Arin. “Arin?” He breathed heavily.

“What are you?” He growled.

“You know the answer to that.” Ultima replied.

Arin took her hand and pulled her up. He sat down, and lowered Ultima into his lap, kissing her possessively. Ultima rested her hands on Arin’s chest, shivering as his claws raked along her shoulder blades.

Arin’s left arm wrapped around Ultima’s waist, pulling her further into his body. His right hand snaked into her hair, tugging it back gently to give him access to her neck.

He stopped, staring at the gently glittering gems on her neck. “There is power in your skin.” He breathed, leaning down to kiss each of Ultima’s gemstones, growling into Ultima’s neck as he did so.

—

Arin pressed Ultima against the mattress, holding her wrists next to her head, growling as he kissed his way down her neck.

“Arin.” She breathed, looking down at him.

Arin looked up, a low growl coming from his throat as he stared at her. Ultima could see the pupils in his eyes trembling, but they stayed undilated.

“I want to kiss your neck.” She whispered, looking down at him.

Arin leaned up, staring into her eyes. “Okay.” He snarled, tilting his head for Ultima.

She kissed the spiral on his neck, and Ultima felt Arin’s body shudder harshly. Arin looked away, breathing heavily. “Fuck.” He whispered.

“Arin?” She asked.

He stared into her eyes. And for a second, the briefest of moments, Ultima watched his pupils dilate, watched the black slits expand before snapping back into the thin black lines of his affected mind. “Come back to me.” She whispered as Arin kissed his way back down her neck.

—

Ultima stared at the ceiling, her mind scattered like the shredded ribbons of her clothes on the floor of her room.

“Are you well?” Arin gently stroked her face, staring into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

“Yeah, I’m just…you’re usually not so intense. This was…celestial.”

“How so?” Arin asked, knocking on the wall to grab a bottle of water and a towel for Ultima.

“I’m not sure, it’s just…you’ve never touched my gems during before.” She admitted. Her arms hung limply at her sides.

“Do you want some water?” Arin asked, staring intently at her.

“Yeah.” She weakly reached out to take the water from his hands, then cried out in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Arin panicked, staring at Ultima, eyes full of worry.

“My arm-it’s.” She tried to sit up, and gasped sharply in pain, her left hand holding her hip. “Something’s broken. My right arm, and…my pelvis.” She sniffed, lying back on the bed.

“What can I-” Arin asked, backing away from Ultima.

The skin around where Ultima had broken her bones began glowing, a red light emanating from under her skin. “I’ll be okay.”

Ultima curled up on her side, away from Arin. She breathed deeply, the warmth of her healing radiating through her as she finished fixing herself.

She heard a small sob coming from behind her, and she sat up, looking at Arin.

“Arin?”

“Oh god.” Arin sobbed, covering his face.

“Arin.”

“What have I done?” He asked, looking up at Ultima. The glow from her skin illuminated his face, and she saw that his pupils had dilated.

“Arin, I’m fine.”

“I know you are.” He sobbed, shaking. “I meant about Dan.” He shook his head, crying harshly. “I doomed him. I’m so sorry, Ultima.”

Ultima was torn between joy at having Arin back, and the terror of not knowing what Dan’s fate would hold.


	15. Are Your Sure You Should Do This?

“He’s ready, yes?” A woman’s voice filtered through the haze surrounding Dan’s head. 

He tried to get his bearings, moving his head to look around the blindingly white and sterile room. He’d been hooked up to a myriad of medical equipment, small sensors placed at the base of his horns.

“He will be once the horns are removed.” Was that Mark’s voice?

Dan gasped, snapping into full consciousness. “Mark!”

Mark dashed over to Dan, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Dan, you’re okay.”

“Where am I?” He asked.

“It’s a hospital. We’re here to get your horns off. Would you like that, Dan?” Mark asked, smiling warmly at him.

Dan sighed in relief, the aftereffects of the sedative Mark had injected into his neck moving through him again. He closed his eyes. “So I can go back to the Starbomb once you get them off?”

“Yeah, of course Dan.” Mark lied through his cyborg teeth. “Nothing’s gonna happen to you. You’re safe here.”

Dan merely dozed off, asleep and completely unaware of the paths his fate would take him on.

Mark’s smile fell, and he turned to Commander Sara. “So. You’ve got him here. What else could you want?”

Sara held her hands behind her back, stroking her chin in thought. “Daniel-he is the last true, the last pure human DNA left in the universe, yes?”

Mark’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean-”

“I do.” She nodded gravely.

“You can’t do this, Commander! The Delilah Project died years ago, there’s no way you can bring it back like this!”

“I don’t have a choice. I do it because I must.” Sara turned from Mark, prompting him to follow her as the Med Bots got to work on removing Dan’s horns.

“You always have a choice. I don’t care what you’re up to now, you won’t clone Dan-” Mark began to protest.

Sara picked up Mark by the scruff of his shirt, slamming him into a nearby wall. Mark screamed in pain, a metallic screeching echoing through the hall. “Sara! Stop this, what are you-”

Commander Sara held Mark against the wall, reopening the control panel on the back of his neck, mechanically reprogramming and rewiring his memory circuits.

ERASE MEM FILES 4-12? The small screen on the panel asked.

CONFIRM COMMAND. Sara input the code, and dropped Mark as his cyborg body writhed, his memories slowly but surely corrupting.

Once he finished moving, Sara crouched down, and picked up Mark, hoisting him over her shoulder like a bag of sand.

“I’ll never tire of watching you do that.” First phased in besides Sara, walking next to her.

“It’s necessary. If I have to erase all of Mark’s programming to keep him on my side, to make him go through with your plans-”

“Our plans.” First corrected.

Sara shook her head. “And when you get your new body, when you get what you want-  
“Do not worry, Commander. You will receive all that you have requested. And more, once I regain the power I truly deserve.” First grinned.

“I don’t care about your power. So long as I get what I want.”Sara dropped Mark’s unconscious body onto a cot in a spare room. “No matter the cost.” 


	16. Reach Out To Each Other

Ultima knelt down besides Arin, her body fully healed from the fractures. “Arin?”

He shook his head, scrambling to get away from Ultima. “Don’t come near me! I’m not right, you’re in danger!”

“Arin, stop it.” Ultima said calmly, orange light wrapping around Arin’s arms and legs.

Arin trembled, shaking despite the hold Ultima had on him. “What are you doing-”

“Stand up. I need to talk to you.” She ordered softly, Arin’s limbs awkwardly jerking up to stand and face her. She walked up to him and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. “We need to call a meeting, and we need to figure out what we’re going to do to get Dan back.

Arin wasn’t sure if he was ready to face his crew after this.

—

The bombers had never seen Arin so defeated. Slumped down into his chair, completely dejected, Arin’s face held no hope, and it was clear that something terrible had happened.

“Why isn’t Dan here?” Holly asked, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

Before Ultima could explain herself, Brian phased into existence, staring at Arin in horror. “Arin.” He spoke out loud, startling the crew with the slight tremor in his voice. “What have you done?”

“Brian, you know what happened to his mind. He wouldn’t have done it had he been in his right mind.” Ultima stepped up to Brian, trying to read what he was feeling.

Brian shook his head, looking away. “Just tell me you have a plan to get Dan back.”

“We have to act fast.” Arin spoke up, his voice tiny. “He’s been in that facility for a day. If they were planning anything for Dan, they’ll do it within a day if they haven’t already done it.”

“What are they going to do with him?” Suzy asked, folding her upper hands under her chin, furrowing her brow in thought.

“It’s a research facility, mainly for genetic experiments.” Arin sat up, sighing heavily. “But what they could possibly want with Dan is a mystery.”

“Well, what’s unique about Dan? What would make him genetically interesting to those scientists?” Ross asked.

Ultima’s blood ran cold. “Wait. Holly, what’s your genetic makeup?”

Holly blinked. “A little human, a bunch of Aviarian. Why do you ask?”

“And have you ever met someone who was just human? Like, no alien genes in them at all?”

“Oh, pfft.” Holly waved her hand. “Nah, not at all. Humanity had to find some way to survive, and the best option for most people was to just assimilate into the genetic makeup of the rest of the universe.”

“So there are no…pure humans?” Ultima asked. “No people with just human DNA, untouched by alien ancestry?”

Holly furrowed her brow, and then her eyes widened. “You don’t think Dan-”

“Dan’s DNA is just human. Shit, what could they use that for?” Arin covered his face with his hands.

Ultima opened her mouth to speak, and then a searing pain stabbed into her head through her temples.

She fell to her knees, Arin rushing forward to grab her shoulders. “Ultima?” He asked in a panic.

“It’s Dan.” She gasped in pain, breathing heavily, sweat beading off her brow. “He’s reaching out to me, I can feel him, he’s-” Ultima fell forward to the ground, writhing as fire filled her head.

“Dan!” She screamed, her right hand reaching out in the direction of Raptilia.

—

Screams echoed off the walls of the operating room, Dan’s throat ragged from the overuse.

Dan had been strapped down to a flat, metal slab of a table, his limbs shaking as pain racked his brain. A complex series of straps kept his head from moving, his eyes clenched shut as tears freely flowed down his face.

Mark mechanically operated a machine, red lasers cutting away at Dan’s horns, burning his skin slightly.

“Make sure he doesn’t move his head to much. Are the restraints properly in place?” Commander Sara spoke over the intercom.

“They’re in place. Everything is in order.” Mark responded, his voice cold.

“Please, stop.” Dan begged, finding a respite as Mark stopped the lasers to check on the state of Dan’s horns. “Stop, I’m-” Dan screamed again, the lasers cutting away the last of the his horns.

Dan panted, his body shaking as he stared up into the blindingly bright operating room lights. He lifted his right arm weakly, his limbs still numb. “Ultima…” He whimpered in pain, his hand reaching out before he went unconscious, his arm falling at his side. His mind couldn’t take the pain of reality anymore, and so he retreated into the realm of dreams.

But his nightmares provided him no respite from his waking horror. 


	17. Now I'm So Sedated And Serene (Got Me An Lobotomy For Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song References: Lie Lie Lie- Metric Some warnings: hypnosis and forced experimentation.

Dan slept soundly, and on a completely different planet, Ultima finally relaxed, shaking and trying to regain her composure.

“What the hell was that?” Ross asked as Arin helped Ultima sit up, handing her a bottle of water.

“I-I was linked to Dan. I could feel what he felt.” She explained, gulping down water quickly.

Brian crouched down and tapped his fingers to her forehead. “I see. The green gem unlocked your mental capabilities. You can alter and sense minds, much in the same way that you can sense and alter earth, wind, fire and water.”

“So,  I can control minds?” She asked.

“You don’t just control them. You can alter and morph any aspect of the minds of others. Memories, dreams, thoughts, they are all under your control.” Brian explained, sitting back. “You have a strong connection to Dan. In fact, if you were to be separated from Arin, you could sense his mind as well.”

Ultima blinked, shaking her head. “Then Dan is in terrible danger.”

“What did you feel?” Arin asked.

“Pain. They were…removing the horns from Dan’s head, but his head was going crazy with pain. Why didn’t they anesthetize him? It makes no sense.”

Arin swallowed nervously. “Pain…it makes your mind vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable to what?” Ultima dreaded the response.

“Suggestion. They destroy your mind in pain and then they…condition your mind to whatever they want you to be.” Arin stood up with Ultima as she got up, staring at the scales on his hands. “They changed me, but I wouldn’t listen to their orders. I just fought and fought. Then they injected me with this…green gel. Then they…I guess the best word for it is brainwashing. With one sound, they could bring me under their control. What you saw earlier, that side of me, that was what they programmed me to be.”

“What are they gonna condition Dan into doing?” Holly swallowed thickly.

Ultim gasped, clutching her chest. “I can feel him. He’s awake…”

—-

Dan blinked, writhing on the hospital cot. His limbs had all been strapped down, his head barely given enough room to look around the room. “Help!” Dan called out weakly, throat sore. “My head hurts!”

“Don’t worry.” Commander Sara’s voice soothed over the intercom. A syringe filled with a green, gel like substance lowered down towards Dan. He squirmed to get away from the sizable needle, but the restraints held him in place, the needle injecting him with the green gel.

As the verdant substance was injected into his body, Dan felt a calm wash over him. He also took note of the steady ticking of a metronome. It was ticking away at 60 beats every minute, a measure he was familiar with as a musician.

“How are you feeling now?” Sara asked softly over the intercom.

Dan shuddered as the needle pulled away from him, the ticking stopped. Dan writhed in pain once the noise stopped. “What was that? Leave me alone! I want to go home!”

Dan screamed softly as an enormous needle moved down towards his exposed left leg. For whatever reason, the straps around his limbs moved away, allowing Dan to sit up on the cot.

“Relax. We just need to remove some of your bone marrow. It will hurt less if you stop moving and let it happen.” Sara’s voice asked in exasperation.

Dan kicked the needled, robotic arm away from him. “You’re not taking shit from me! Let me out, fuck you!” He shouted in defiance at the voice.

Tick tick tick.

The steady beat of the metronome started again, and Dan sighed, a sudden warmth flooding through his body. His limbs went limp as he relaxed back against the cot, a dazed expression taking over his face.

“How are you feeling now, Dan?” Sara asked.

Dan giggled deliriously, his mind bending to the will of the Commander’s voice. “Goood, good.” He sighed, blinking slowly.

“We’re going to take something from your leg Dan.” Sara spoke as the needle moved back towards Dan’s leg.

Dan giggled again, shrugging weakly. “You can do whatever you want to me.” He giggled as the needle stabbed into his leg, extracting marrow from his right tibia. Dan’s mind was so lost that he didn’t even feel the incredibly brutal pain of the procedure he was currently undergoing.

The needle pulled away, holding a sample of Dan’s bone marrow, pulling away for Sara to collect.

The ticking stopped, and Dan’s mind came back to himself. He screamed in terror, clutching his right leg. “What the fuck did you do to me?” He shrieked, sobbing harshly in pain.

Tick tick tick.

In an instant, Dan relaxed back against his cot, smiling happily as the hypnosis took hold again. Some small, small part of his mind seemed to fight back against the conditioning, like a small voice yelling at him to resist.

But what could resist in the face of such powerful induction?

—

Sara deposited the bone marrow into a large tube filled with bluish green gel. The crimson of the bloody sample mixed with the blue of the gel.

“How effective.” First mused, watching Dan succumb to the power of the ticking. “The brainwashing has truly proven itself a useful tool for you.”

“It makes them complacent.” Sara replied, tapping away at a few buttons on a panel next to the glowing blue tube.

First turned to her. “Is the procedure proceeding?” He asked.

“Yes.” Sara spoke, the red bone marrow morphing into the shape of Dan’s skeleton. “Ifyou want to clone a human, you must first start with a skeleton.”

—

Ultima gasped, falling to her knees again. “It’s too late. They’ve conditioned his mind.” She sobbed softly, turning up to look at Arin. “I tried to help him fight, I tried to help him. It was no use. Dan’s mind is not his own anymore.” 


	18. Take His Liver and Call Him Prometheus

Ultima scratched her leg absentmindedly, paying rapt attention to Arin as he began detailing the layout of the Terran facility Dan was being held in.

“There aren’t too many security measures. Ever since the Delilah Project was denounced by the Terran Government, Commander Sara hasn’t been able to get many living soldiers to protect the facility.”

“Then what do we have to deal with now?” Holly asked.

“I’m assuming cyborg and androids, yeah?” Ross piped up.

“They’re cheaper than hiring live soldiers. Easier to reprogam, too.” Arin clarified, pulling up a rudimentary floor plan that had been programmed into the files of the Starbomb. “This ship was a medical/transport ship. We weren’t built for combat, but we still have some of the maps for certain Terran facilities.”

Ultima gasped softly, feeling a strange pull coming from her left chest.

“What is it?” Arin snapped his head around to stare Ultime, the rest of the Bombers watching her.

“They’re taking…pieces away from Dan. They’re taking…biopsies of his muscles, I think…” Ultima grabbed her arm, clenching her eyes shut tightly. “It feels so…” She groaned in pain, doubling over in her chair.

—

Tick tick tick.

Dan squirmed, laughing softly as several robotic arms took small tissue samples from various muscle groups around his body.

The arms pulled away, leaving a slightly bloodied and brainwashed Dan laying down on a hospital cot.

The ticking sound died away, and Dan came back to himself, screaming in pain. “Why, why are you doing this?” He asked to no one in particular, shivering as his wounds seeped blood.

Another robot arm lowered down, holding a strange, slightly glittering blue liquid in a tube. Dan back away from the arm, holding his bleeding hand up to push it away. The robot arm rolled its’ tip over the cut on his hand, healing him instantly.

—

Sara tapped away at the controls, dropping the muscle samples into the same tube that now held a fully formed skeleton. Sara turned her head, smiling weakly as the muscle cells began multiplying, tendons growing and duplicating to connect them to the skeleton.

First watched the process. “Almost a complete human.” He stepped up to the tube, placing his hand on the glass. “What else is left?”

“A couple body systems. With the base cells we got from his sweat and saliva, we can have a complete, working clone ready in, well, a few days. Maybe less.” Sara replied, turning towards the door of the lab.

She walked out, greeting Soldier Jafari as he stood guard outside the door to the lab.

“Keep guard outside Room 3.” She knew that Dan was being held there, but she had to keep Jon in the dark about what was going on in the room.

“Can I ask what I’m guarding? Or who?” Jon asked, rolling his shoulder as he placed his gun at his hip.

“No. And don’t go in that room, if you value your mind and body in the current state it is.” Sara snapped back at him.

—

Ultima sat up again. “They took muscle samples from Dan.”

“You can feel that? That specifically?” Arin asked.

“Yeah. We are running out of time. If we don’t rescue Dan soon, there won’t be anything left of him to rescue.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *to the tune of happy birthday* this is pure agony


	19. I’m Miles Away And He's On My Mind (While His Whole Heart Is Being Weighed And Measured Inside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Reference: Which Witch-Florence And The Machine

“I’m going after him.” Ultima decided, sitting up.

“You can’t be fucking serious.” Ross muttered.

“I told you, serious and I are just friends. Either way, I’m going back to Raptilia, and I am rescuing Dan.” She reasserted. “I’m not standing by any more while Dan is sliced up day after day like Prometheus.”

She turned on her heel. “Brian, can you take me back there in your ship?”

“Of course. You want to go in without support?” Brian spoke out loud.

“No, but…” Ultima looked back at the rest of the Bombers. “I don’t want to put any of you guys in danger anymore.”

“Alright.” Arin agreed.

“What?” The Bombers replied in disbelief.

“Ultima is way stronger than, any of us, really.” He took Ultima by the shoulders. “I know that you can take down that facility with a snap if you wanted to.”

—

“We’ll leave in the morning then.” Brian agreed, nodding to Arin.

“Okay. You’ve talked this all over with Ultima?” Brian tapped his forehead at Arin’s question. “Right.”

“She’s in the ViewDeck.” Brian responded to the question forming in Arin’s head.

—

Arin walked in to the deck to see Ultima laying down, reading something from a thin piece of glass, words projected on the glass.

She put down the futuristic tablet, sighing heavily as she stared at the ceiling. “Hi, Arin.”

“You knew I was in here?”

“I could hear your thoughts. Not specific thoughts, but just the general static of your head.” She admitted. Arin sat down beside her.

“Do you know the story of Prometheus?” She asked.

“No. You mentioned it earlier, too.”

“Back on Earth, there were these…ancient humans who believed that they were created by a godlike being named Prometheus. He made people, but when he saw how the other gods were treating the humans he created, his heart, ached. He couldn’t cry, none of the gods can. He saw humans cold, and stuck, and at a loss for inspiration.”

“What did he do?” Arin asked.

“He took the fire that was burning at the center of Olypmus. Fire of the gods, and he gave it to humanity. And that warmth, it, awakened knowledge in humanity. Inspiration grew like flames in the kindling of their hearts, and they began to build. They advanced as a society. But the gods were horribly prideful of this fire, so they punished Prometheus for helping humanity.”

“I’m guessing his punishment relates to why you mentioned him earlier?”

“They chained him to a rock, and set an immortal eagle to come to him and claw out his liver every day. And since he’s immortal as well, Prometheus just grows the liver again. And every day, the eagle takes a new, fresh liver from Prometheus.”

“What a shitty ending to that story.”

“It doesn’t end there. After eons of this torture, Prometheus was saved by Hercules, a mighty demigod warrior. Hercules killed the eagle, and freed Prometheus from pain.”

“So, in this scenario, you’re Hercules to Dan’s Prometheus?” Arin asked.

“Yeah. Dan, in reward for the knowledge he gave the scientists through his DNA, is getting picked apart by ‘eagles’.” Ultima gestured.

“If he’s Prometheus, and you’re Hercules, then-”

“Who’s the eagle?” She asked, blinking slowly. “I guess I’ll find out.”

—

Later that night, as she slept, Ultima stretched her mind out, and found Dan’s sleeping mind.

“Dan?” She spoke into his mind. “I’m coming to save you.” She felt his mind respond to her in kind, murmuring her name weakly.

—

Dan turned his head as he slept on his cot, his hands twitching. “Ultima…” He whispered, shivering as his head tried to wrap around the idea of her whispering into his head from miles and miles away.

First phased into the room, staring at Dan as he murmured Ultima’s name. First grinned, going back to Sara’s office.

“Good news.” She started, looking over the test results on her desk. “The clone should be ready to wake up in a few hours if-”

“Wait. Do not awaken him yet.” First asked.

Sara arched an eyebrow at him. “Why not?”

“There’s someone coming to rescue Daniel. And once she arrives, I want Leigh to awaken in her presence. I want her face to be the first he sees.”

“You named the clone Leigh?” Sara asked.

“Yes. Daniel’s full name begins with Leigh. The true first name of the vessel, for the true First God. The true name…” First grinned, folding his hands behind his back, turning to stare out the window at the night sky. ‘Come to me Ultima.’ He thought in malice. ‘I cannot wait to introduce you to Leigh.’


	20. Here Comes Your Sins (So Rushed, So Fast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boi, the clone.

Ultima and Brian got ready to leave, the ship morphing up around Brian.

“Ready to leave?” Arin asked as Ultima watched the  ship form.

“Yeah. And, listen. If Brian or I get captured-” She began.

“You want us to leave you behind?” Arin asked.

“No, if me or Brian get captured you come the fuck in and rescue us.” She stated again, staring at him.

“You won’t get captured.” He smiled, pecking her forehead. “You can’t. For all of our sakes.”

—

Ultima rode in Brian’s ship as Barry communicated some more information about the facility to Brian’s ship.

“So, the facility is run by the last Commander who had enacted the Delilah Project.” Barry began.

“What’s their name?” Ultima asked, looking over the intel.

“Commander Sara. She was married to the head medical practitioner of the Delilah Project, Doctor Flora.” Barry spoke as Brian visibly tensed up.

“Was married?” Ultima asked.

“Flora was killed by an assassin, one the Raptilians had hired to take her out and stop her from creating an army of genetically modified Raptilian soldiers.” Barry continued.

“An assassin?” Ultima asked.

“An assassin that had been sent by the king and queen of Raptilia to eliminate Doctor Flora. But when I got there, Flora was already dead. Commander Sara found me with Doctor Flora in my arms. What else can one think when they see a Katorian standing over a corpse?”

“Wait, so Commander Sara thinks you killed her wife?” Ultimas blood ran cold in her veins as she stared at the rapidly growing image of Raptila approached them.

—

The ship touched down just outside of the facility, Brian using his invisibility to hide him and Ultima. Despite the lights still being on in the ShipDock, there was no one there to attack their ship.

Brian and Ultima left the ship, on guard as they looked around. “Where is everyone?” Ultima asked, walking forward cautiously.

“I can’t feel anyone’s minds. Let’s just find Dan and leave.” Brian murmured into her head.

Suddenly, a piercing scream broke the silence, coming from within the facility. “Ultima!” Dan’s voice cried out in pain.

“Dan!” Ultima abandoned reason, running through the facility towards the sound of his voice.

The sound echoed out from a far off room, Ultima running towards it. She slammed open a metal door, entering a darkened room. The lights snapped on, revealing an empty room.

“Fu-” Ultima turned to run to the door, only to see it slam shut. She turned to Brian in shock as a large needle injected into her neck, a fast acting sedative flooding her bloodstream.

Brian ran forward to help Ultima up, but she held her hand up in protest. “Go! Warn Arin, warn the others. And tell Arin to reach his mind out to me-” She finished as she fell unconscious.

Brian teleported out of the room, running out to his ship as Commander Sara emerged from a hidden part of the ShipDock.

“Come back here!” She screamed, firing at Brian as he lifted off in the ship. She fired into the sky a few more times, huffing angrily as she walked back to First inside the facility. “This woman had better be goddamn worth it.” She growled at First.

First stared through the door at the sleeping Ultima. “It is.” He smiled, crouching down to pick up Ultima in his arm. He held her as a groom would hold his newlywed bride, carrying her to the room where Leigh was being held.

The clone of Dan was now fully developed, and he slept soundly as First placed Ultima on a cot next to his.

Leigh slowly blinked awake, staring ahead. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Ultima’s sleeping face. The now innocent clones’ eyes fell on Ultima’s face.

And he fell immediately in love.  

First grinned, knowing that this love would be Leigh’s downfall. 


	21. I've Just Met You, And I Love You (Please Don't Leave Me)

Leigh blinked, and for some unknown reason, he was grateful that the first person he saw was such a beautiful one. 

The woman he was facing groaned softly, and he sat up, worried. “Are you okay?” He reached out to her shoulder, holding it gently. He shook her slightly, and he saw the gems on her neck. 

Leigh’s eyes widened, and he reached out to carefully touch the glimmering gems. The woman blinked slightly, not moving as the sedative kept her immobile. 

Leigh reached down to trace the germs gently. “You’re magical.” He whispered, spellbound. Ultima squirmed, groaning in pain. Leigh gasped, sitting up. “I’ll get help!” He walked to the for, calling put for some water.

 Ultima sat up slowly, pulling her hair out of its complicated updo, letting the long tresses fall back into long braids that touched the floor.

 Leigh returned to her side with a bottle of water, staring at her face. “How are you?” Leigh asked. Ultima turned to stare at him in confusion. 

“Dan?” She asked. Leigh shook his head, the hair on his head flopping around in front of his face. 

“Do you have a hair tie?” He asked. 

Ultima handed him a ponytail holder. Leigh sighed happily as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail that rested at the base of his neck. “Thanks.”

 "Why the ponytail?“ She asked. 

 "If my hair’s in my face, I can’t see you.” Leigh blushed slightly. Ultima reached out to Leigh. 

“Dan?“ She asked. Leigh closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and she tugged the collar of his shirt down. Ultima bolted up, backing away from Leigh. 

"You’re not Dan. Your don’t have the spiral mark on your neck.” She took a dagger from her sleeve, holding it up to her neck. “You all know what this means!” She shouted to at the ceiling. “Show me the real Dan and I-" 

 Leigh threw his arms around her shoulder, crying into her arm. "Please don’t hurt yourself.” Leigh sobbed softly. “I can’t live without you." 

 Ultimas’ resolve softened, so hard, so fast. 

She dropped the dagger and turned to him, hugging Leigh. "I’m right here, Leigh. We’ll be okay.”

 She hugged him in return, so many conflicting feelings battling away inside her mind. 

— 

The two of them cuddled, Leigh falling asleep in Ultimas’ arms. 

 An hour into their nap, the door slammed open, Commander Sara marching into the room. Leigh and Ultima startled awake, Leigh holding Ultima tightly.

 "Grab her!“ She ordered, so many androids grabbing a hold of Ultima. 

 "Let go of me!” She managed to land a few punches on the androids before on of them injected her with another powerful sedative. 

 "No! Let her go!“ Leigh ran after the group carrying away Ultima. 

But he was too late. Before he could catch up to her, the door to the room slammed shut leaving Leigh alone in his room. 

It was the first time Leigh had ever been alone in his life, the first time he’d been without Ultima. 

 He fell to his knees, curling up into fetal position on the ground, crying as he wept for Ultima. "Please come back, Ultima, please. I’d do anything to have you back…" 

 First watched Leigh, unseen. Leigh was so vulnerable, so desperate to help ultima. First shook his head in disapproval. Didn’t Leigh know that love is weakness? If not, well. 

He would soon find out.


	22. This Love Will Leave You Burning In Hell (Crystallize Me)

Ultima jolted awake, like waking up from a dream where she’d been falling.

She looked down, at her arms, restrained down, and tried to move her arms. “You’re awake.” Sara stated, crossing her arms as she stared at Ultima from the shadows.

“I guess you’re Commander Sara?” She asked, holding her resolve.

“And you’re…someone important, I guess.” Commander Sara stepped forward into the light, staring at Ultima. “First seemed adamant about keeping you unharmed. I have no idea why.”

Ultima bristled at the name. “First is tricking you. Whatever you think he’ll give you, don’t trust him. He’ll destroy you.”

“How do you know First? Why do you matter so much to him?” Sara asked.

“No. I won’t answer your questions unless you answer mine. I came too far for this.” Ultima asked.

Sara saw the determination in Ultima’s eyes, and it reminded her of herself. “What do you want to know? You’ll die here anywhere.”

Ultima locked her jaw, sighing. “What did you do to Dan? What did you put in his mind?”

Sara pulled out a vial of green gel, showing it to Ultima. “MindLock. It makes you susceptible to whatever stimuli is played during its’ application.”

“What happens once it goes into your brain?” She asked.

“It stays there. It doesn’t dissolve, it justs sits there on top of our brain, like a film.”

“So, what you did to Arin, what you did to Dan…the gel can be removed?” She asked.

Sara squinted at her. “In theory, yes.But you would have to be incredibly precise to remove just the gel from someone’s mind.”

Ultima looked down, thinking things over. She knew now that she could help Dan and Arin as well. “And Leigh, who is that? Why clone Dan?”

Sara hummed. “I don’t know. First said he needed a new vessel. Whatever the hell that means.”

Ultima visibly shivered. “No. Why did you do that for him?” She asked, then shook her head. “Never mind. Did you do a body scan on me when you strapped me down?”

“I was hoping you’d ask.” Sara pulled up the results on a screen next to Ultima’s head. “You’re blood is…filled with microscopic crystals. Is that normal?”

“Yeah. That’s expected. Anything else?” She asked, rolling off the information.

“Your bones are made of crystals.” Ultima snapped her head back to stare at Sara.

“What?”

“When the scanner went over your bones, it found that the genetic components of your bones and the bone marrow was made up of what looks like diamond with streaks of colorful light running through it.”

“So…I’m slowly turning into a crystal, a gem from the inside?” She asked.

“It would appear so.” Sara almost wanted to sympathize with her.

—

Leigh sobbed softly, tears streaming down his face. First stepped forward, speaking directly into Leigh’s mind.

“Leigh.” First spoke up.

“What?” He asked, looking around.

“Ultima is in danger!” First morphed his voice into a mock version of fear.

“I know! Who’s hurting her?” Leigh asked.

“They’re a group of people known as the Bombers. They are evil, evil people, and they’re working with the people who took Ultima away from you.” First lied.

Leigh felt anger rising in his chest, his hands curling into fists. “Those bastards. Who do I have to go after to rescue Ultima?”

“Well, the most evil one is named Dan. Arin is dangerous as well, but he is not here right now.” First explained, grinning as Leigh started directing all his anger towards those two names.

“Dan is here? What do I have to do to stop him?” Leigh asked the voice in his head, unaware of what First really wanted from him.

“It’s simple. Dan has a spiral tattoo on his neck. It’s the source of all of his power. If you cut it out of him, cut off that part of his skin, then Ultima will be safe. She’ll love you if you do that.” First promised sweetly.

Leigh stopped, looking down at his hands. “I-I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do that. I want to, but…I don’t know how to get out of here.”

“I can help you, Leigh.” First promised. “Just accept me.”

“Accept you? What do you mean?” Leigh asked.

“I don’t have a body. But my strength is so great as a soul, as a spirit. If you let me possess your body, I can help you take out Dan.”

Leigh stood up, walking to the door. “Okay. I accept you.” Leigh replied.

First materialised into a black cloud around Leigh, invading him through his mouth and eyes. “Good choice, new vessel.”

Leigh realized that he’d made a horrible mistake as First took over his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That can't feel good.


	23. I Never Thought I'd Be A Killer (But I've Got So Much To Lose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song reference; Make Up Your Mind-Florence and the Machine

Sara stared Ultima down, and out of nowhere, the alarms of the facility began blaring.

She switched on her communicator, shouting into it. “Mark! Come in, what the hell is happening out there?”

“He-he escaped.” Mark coughed harshly, his voice clearly distressed and injured. “The clone escaped, he’s-” Mark screeched in pain as his systems began malfunctioning. “He ripped my cyborg implanted ar̛̕͝m͏ ҉o͘f͞͠f̡̛ a̸n̵͞d̵…” Marks’ voice began warping and malfunctioning, glitching out as he died, his systems shutting down completely. “H҉e'̡͏s ̴͡c͢͞ơ̷̷m͟i̧n͡g͢ ̴f̧͡o̸r ̡͞͠D̷̷an̴̢.̛͡͞.͢͢͞.͞”. Mark cut off.

Sara bristled, turning to Ultima. “Do you know why that clone would go after Dan?”

“Let me out! I can stop him!” Ultima asked, struggling against the restraints.

Orange lights wrapped around Sara’s limbs, and she moved jerkily to the controls, undoing the straps holding Ultima down.

She hopped off the table, walking to the door as Sara pointed her blaster at Ultima. The lights faded away. “Get back here!” She shouted at Ultima, running towards her.

Ultima turned and held her hands out, grabbing Sara’s head in reflex. In an instant, Ultima downloaded her memories, watching them all back. “Holy shit.” She pulled away, staring at Sara. “He-I’m sorry. Your memories have been tampered with-” She stated, looking over the memory of Flora’s death again. “Brian didn’t kill Flora, First did. He just…tricked you all.”

“Liar.” Sara hissed, raising her hand up to strike Ultima down. Ultima grabbed Flora’s head, and-stepped into the memory of Flora’s death.

Ultima blinked, staring at the fog around the memory. “I have to, fix your memory.” She reached out again and flicked her fingers in the air, the image of Brian warping into First, the true version of the memory replacing the damage that First had done to Sara’s memory.

Ultima stumbled back, staring at her hands. “I-I changed your memory back…”

Sara stood up, fire and justice in  her eyes. “Let’s go. First is dead.”

—

Leigh stalked through the halls of the facility, twirling a large scalpel that he’d stolen from Mark in one hand.

“Very good, very good.” First spoke through Leigh’s lips. “You are so strong with me inside you.”

Leigh’s mind resisted, squirming against First’s words. “Why did we have to hurt that robot looking guy? He was just trying to help us, right?”

“No, Leigh. He was in our way. When someone is in our way, we move them out of our way.” First responded.

They turned the corner, Leigh’s body controlled by First. Leigh spied Jon, standing in front of the door that led to Dan’s room. Leigh hesitated as First stepped forward.

Jon’s communicator blinked on, and he looked down, answering it. Sara’s voice screamed out from the communicator. The alarms kept on blaring, distracting him from Leigh. “Jon! Move the patient inside that room out! Defend them at all costs!” Jon’s eyes widened, and he turned to run into the room.

First stuck his foot in the door as it closed, forcing it to open again. He stalked in as Jon undid Dan’s straps, helping him stand up. Once Dan was standing, First approached Jon, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

Jon shouted in surprise, reaching back to take out First. With barely a flick of his wrist, First tossed Jon against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Dan stared up into the face of a man who looked too much like him, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. There was murderous intent in his heart, and Dan weakly scrambled back, holding his arm up in defense.

“Get…get away.” He weakly protested as First grabbed Dan, pushing him down to the ground, rendering him immobile.

“You’re tainted.” First twirled the scalpel in his hands, moving it down to cut away at the spiral on Dan’s neck.

Dan screamed as Leigh let the blood out of his throat, writhing in indescribable pain as the nerves created by the spiral were cut away at.

Dan sobbed, his screams echoing through the facility as Leigh his clone continued to slice away at Dan’s neck.


	24. If It Happened It Was Meant To Be (Got Me An Enucleation For Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Reference: Lie Lie Lie by Metric. Warning for gore and bloodshed.

Ultima ran towards the room that held Dan, and she had awful flashbacks to the nightmares she’d had.

Dan fell unconscious from shock as Ultima ran into the room, staring at Leigh in horror.

“Leigh!” She shouted, running into the room. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him off of Dan, kneeling next to him. Startled, Leigh dropped the scalpel he had been using on Dan. “Dan, please, wake up.” She sobbed, trying to find a pulse on Dan’s neck. When she felt none, she looked up at Leigh, hatred and sadness in her eyes. “You killed him!”

“He-I was protecting you, Ultima! It’s what the voice told me to-” Leigh began explaining himself.

“Shut up.” She muttered, ripping her skirt to press it like a makeshift bandage to the injury on Dan’s neck.

Leigh’s mouth snapped shut, his lips glowing orange. He shook his head, the glow dissipating as he watched Ultima try to save Dan. “I was protecting you. He’s evil! Don’t you still love me for trying to protect you?” Leigh asked in desperation.

Dan was still unconscious as Ultima pressed a glowing red hand to Dan’s neck, healing the injury. At Leigh’s question, Ultima looked up at Leigh, glaring.

Leigh stumbled back, startle by the pure, undiluted rage in her eyes. “I don’t give a fuck about you, Leigh. You can cut your eye out for all I care.” She finished, turning back to care for Dan.

Leigh’s entire body glowed orange, and he turned to look at the scalpel he’d dropped. He picked it up, moving it towards his right eye as he sobbed, his body under Ultima’s tangerine control.

Dan gasped awake, fully healed. Ultima smiled, kissing Dan’s forehead as he smiled weakly up at her.

That was when the screaming started.

Ultima turned to see Leigh kneeling on the ground, shaking and sobbing and crying with the sadness of a thousand tortured souls. He covered his right eye socket with both hands, blood running between his fingers.

First left Leigh’s body, angered at Leigh’s actions. “No! The new vessel has been injured. I cannot possess damaged goods!” Leigh curled up on the ground, prone in his pain. Firs moved forward, ready to destroy Leigh.

Ultima stepped between Leigh and First, all of her gems glowing as a large glittery shield knocked First back. He growled in pain, staring at Ultima with a fierce determination in his injured face. “This isn’t over, Last Daughter. I will know you yet.” First disappeared, evaporating into nothing.

Ultima kneeled down beside Leigh, helping him sit up. “I’m so sorry, Leigh.”

Leigh sniffed, holding his hands tightly against his injured eye socket. “Why did you make me do that?” He asked, shaking as she placed a red glowing hand above his injured eye socket.

“It has to happen.” She closed her eyes, her yellow gem glowing as she showed Leigh all of the alternate timelines involving him. “No matter what the universe, you losing your right is the final culmination of all of your suffering. After this, you’re free.” She pulled her hand away, sighing in relief as she saw that his eye socket had fully healed, sans eye.

She reached into the pocket of her Bomber jacket, puling out an eyepatch. “Here, let me help you put this on.”

Once the eyepatch was secured on Leigh’s face, he sat up, wiping his face. “What happens now?”

Ultima turned to Dan, helping him up. “Now, we recover.” She kissed Leigh’s forehead, and the clone and the original fell asleep.

Ultima looked down at a small line growing from under Leigh’s eyepatch. She gingerly peeled the eyepatch back, staring at the spiral tattoo that was now on Leigh’s scarred socket. She read it, easily reading the Creatia.

“Under Protection of the Stars.” She murmured, readjusting Leigh’s eye socket on his sleeping face. “That’s right.” She smiled. 


	25. Reunions (I Thought You Were Dead, Friend!)

Jon gasped, sitting up and screaming as his nightmare washed over into the waking life.

Ultima pressed a hand against the soldier’s shoulder, pushing him back to the bed. “Hey! Hey, Jon, calm down. You’re okay, everything’s fine.”

Jon breathed heavily, staring at Ultima. “Who the fuck are you?”

“My name’s Ultima.” She explained, turning to pick up a bottle of water. As her head twisted back to look, Jon noticed the gems glittering on her neck.

“And you’ve got…gems on your neck.” Jon began, shaking his head. “What the hell.”

“It’s just a thing that I have. How are you feeling?” She handed him a bottle of water.

Jon opened it carefully, tipping his head back. “What happened to me?”

“Oh, well, you broke a couple ribs, your back was shot to hell, but luckily, paralysis isn’t a thing anymore medically.” Ultima explained.

Jon set the bottle down, sitting up. “How long have I been unconscious for?”

“A couple minutes. Fractures can be healed in minutes, especially with the equipment we have here.” She continued.

The door to the room slid open, Commander Sara stepping in. “Ultima. Your friends have arrived.”

Ultima stood up. “You’re gonna wanna rest for now, Jon. You’ve been through a lot in a few hours.”

Jon yawned, settling back against the bed. He looked around the room at the other hospital beds, and realized now that he wasn’t alone.

—

Ultima watched the Starbomb lower down, landing in the ShipDock. Sara rolled her shoulders. “I never thought I’d live to see the day that Arin came back to Raptilia.”

“I think you’ll see that he’s full of surprises.” Ultima grinned, watching Arin get off the Starbomb.

He ran forward, huggin Ultima tightly. “Holy shit. You’re okay.”

“Yeah, I am.” Ultima laughed as Arin kissed her forehead his tail wrapping around her ankle.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me your plan?” He asked her.

“Would you have stopped me if you knew?” She replied in asking.

Arin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I would have. You had this all figured out? Maybe you should be the commander of the Starbomb.”

Sara cleared her throat, nodding with respect at Arin. “Hello, Hanson.”

Arin stopped, staring at Sara. “Hey. So you…”

“I don’t expect you to forgive me for what Flora and I did to you. Your friend Dan is inside, though.” She turned, leading the group into the facility.

—

Arin and Ultima walked into the room where Jon was sleeping, four hospital beds lined up next to each other. On the farthest left side of the room, Dan sipped a cup of water carefully, his appetite slowly coming back to him.

“Dan?” Arin asked, walking forward as the rest of the Bombers hung back.

“Hey Arin.” Dan smiled weakly at Arin, bags under his eyes, his voice a little tired.

“How, how are you?” Arin asked.

“Hungry, more than anything.”  Dan admitted. “They have really good medicine here. Plus, Ultima is a crazy good healer.”

“Ultima?” Leigh asked from the other cot.

She turned to look at him. “What’s up?”

“Who the fuck-” Arin asked.

“Oh, that’s Leigh.” Ultima explained, walking over to Leigh’s cot.

“I-I have a twin?” Dan asked.

Ultima visibly shuddered. “Not a twin, a clone.”

“I think we all need to catch up on-” Arin began.

“Arin?” Jon sat up,staring at the voice in horror.

“Jon?” Arin startled, staring at Jon.

“You’re alive?” They both said.

—

“So you just…left?” Jon asked.

“Yeah. I mean, what else could I have done? I thought you were dead.” Arin finished his story.

“I just, Jesus. If I’d known what they were doing to you-” Jon continued.

“They would have done this to you too. Or worse, killed you.” Arin sighed heavily.

Jon put his hand on Arin’s shoulder. “Either way. I’m so,, so fucking happy that you’re still alive, man.”

Arin sighed heavily. “You’re still not weirded out by the fact that I’m not completely human?”

“Honestly, I just care more that I have my best friend back. And with a sweet tattoo too, where’d you get that thing?”

Arin visibly blushed.  “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 


	26. Alive In This Timeline

The Bombers stepped out of the facility, Dan walking alongside Ultima, leaning on her, his strength still faltering.

“What happens now?” Arin asked, turning to stare at Commander Sara.

Sara sighed heavily. “Well. The facility is pointless now. Jon, you can go back to Terra. I’ll give you a recommendation to help you get a new job but I doubt that will help at all. As for the rest of you, you’re free to go.”

Kevin’s ears perked up, and he turned towards the jungle surrounding the facility. “Do you guys hear that?”

Arin stared in shock. “Is that-no. It’s not possible.”

A tall, regal Raptilian woman emerged from the jungle, her scales a brilliant, slightly glittering emerald green. She stared over the group, surveying them as a royal would survey their land. Her bright gold eyes searched each face before landing on Kevin’s.  

She smiled knowingly as Kevin stepped forward, his voice cracking as he spoke. “Mellatra?” He asked, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

The two Raptilians ran towards each other, the tall queen like woman hugging Kevin tightly as he sobbed harshly.

“That’s Kevin’s mother.” Arin whispered. “How is she still alive?”

—

After everyone recovered from the initial shock of seeing one other living Raptilian on the planet, they all gathered in the mess hall. Kevin’s mother, whose name was Afortunada.

“How are you-” Kevin began.

“Alive? Quite simple, really.” She sighed, lacing her fingers together. “I foresaw the invasion of the Terrans long before it happened. When Kevin was born, his father and I had visions of the cities and our people being wiped out. In an effort to save at least one of us, I had to come up with some kind of plan to save my family.”

“And my dad? What happened to him?” Kevin asked.

Afortunada’s face fell. “I tried to save us both.” She reached into a pocket of her skirt, pulling out a thin vial full of what looked like small black seeds. “Stoneroot. It’s a plant with an incredibly strong sedative. It hardens all of your organic tissue to the point that you are essentially frozen. Soldiers will often take it in combat when fatally injured to delay death.”

“So you and dad took it before the attack? Right before?” Kevin asked in desperation.

“Sort of.” She drew in a shaky breath. “We both took some just moments after being attacked. I took mine, and froze, seemingly dead. Your father…” She closed her eyes. “He took it, but he did so as he was dying. It caught in his throat, keeping him locked in a state not quite life, nor death. For the last several years since the attack, your father has been in a coma. Nothing has brought him out of it. And if we were to revive him, he would die within seconds from his injuries.”

Ultima looked up at her. “Can you take us to him?”


	27. Wake Up

It didn’t take long to walk to the crumbling ruins of the royal temples.

Afortunada led the group of the Bombers, Leigh and Sara into the ruins of the old palace, the vines of the plants, overgrown against the structure that once stood strong.

“Where is-” Ultima asked, stopping as she stared at the man laying down before her.

The room was illuminated by makeshift lights, shining on a humanoid, Raptilian man. Kevin wiped his nose as he stared at his father, frozen in a state of damage.

Ultima approached the frozen in time being, her hands glowing red.

“Can you-” Afortunado began, but Ultima continued walking towards him, moving her hands over the wounds of Kevin’s father.

The red light seeped into his wounds as Ultima’s hair floated gently, bouyed by red lights, the magic in her hands working to bring Kevin’s father back to life.

Within moments, Kevin’s father was shaking, screeching slightly in pain. Afortunada rushed forward, grabbing her husband’s hands. “Malik! It’s alright, tis I, your wife.” She turned to Kevin, pulling him forward.

“My son-” He gasped. “What’s happened to-”

“Dad?” Kevin whispered, sobbing softly.

The royal family of Raptilia embraced, their hopes restored at last.

—

The others returned to the facility, letting Kevin reunite with who was left of his people.

“Who else does that leave?” Ultima asked, entering the room where Leigh and Mark were resting.

The Bombers heard a high pitched mechanical whirring coming from Mark’s bed. Sara backed off from the android, proud of the fact that she’d been able to revive him.

Mark sat up, staring at the assembled groups of people. “Why?” He asked. “Why did you wake me up?”

Sara stared at him, confused. “Mark, I-”

Mark ignored her, and placed a hand on his neck, tapping away at a few buttons. “Initiate memory erasure sequence 404.”

Sara’s eyes widened, and she moved forward to stop Mark. Ultima’s hand came to rest on the Commander’s shoulder. “Do not interfere.”

ERASE MEM FILES 0-999? Mark’s systems asked.

CONFIRM ORDER Mark spoke solemnly, closing his eyes. His body convulsed violently, sparks emitting from his severed cyborg arm, the memories and his hard drive being wiped completely clean.

And all at once he lay still.

“What happens-” Sara began.

Ultima stepped forward, placing her hand on Mark’s forehead, her eyes glowing yellow as she looked into his possible futures. “He comes with us. When we leave Raptilia, we take Mark’s body with us on the Starbomb. It’s the only way for Mark’s fate to fully manifest.”

 **A** nd who would question the authority in her voice? 


	28. You Freed My Mind (Everything Is Honestly, Unironically Fine)

“So it’s just in their head? In their brains?” Ultima asked Sara as the scanners moved over Dan and Arin in separate examination rooms.

“Not really. The gell settles over the brain like a film-if you could remove their brain, you could peel it off like wrapping paper.” She explained, green lights popping up around the brain scans for Dan and Arin.

Sara tapped the scanning screen with her finger. “See this green? It’s the gel. It’s mostly liquid based, but if you remove it, it won’t hurt Arin or Dan.”

The two beings she had mentioned entered the scanning room, Arin crossing his arms as Dan scratched his own head. “So, did you figure it out?” Dan asked.

“Yeah. I just need you to sit down. I can move it out of you but, I warn you, it’s gonna feel like the world’s worst sinus infection.” Ultima took Dan’s hand, sitting him down at a nearby chair.

“O-okay.” Dan asked nervously, and it chilled Ultima how much this Dan reminded her of the largely innocent man that asked her to control him.

Ultima bit her lip, standing before Dan. She closed her eyes, lifting her hands as her skin glowed a light orange. A tangerine-emerald glow emanated from the inside of Dan’s head, his face lighting up like a gauzy lightbulb.

Dan dry heaved, the urge to vomit rising. “Dan, I need you to hold on for me, please don’t throw up.” Ultima asked him, pulling her hands towards her.

Dan convulsed once, his hands gripping the sides of the chair as he threw his head back, a stream of green gel coming out of his mouth and nostrils. Dan’s eyes teared up slightly, clenching his eyes shut.

“I’ve almost-” With one final clench of her fists, Ultima removed the last of the mind control gel from Dan’s head, freeing him from the influence of the ticking metronome.

Dan gasped, leaning forward as Ultima held the gel in the air with her powers. The gel began bubbling, fizzing away into nothing as it seemed to boil in the air.

“What’s happening to it?” Ultima asked, staring in horror at the gel.

“The gel was never meant to come into contact with air. That’s why we never made more than one dose of it at a time.” Sara explained.

Ultima whipped up a torrent of air with her right hand, keeping the gel in the air with her left hand. Orange and green lights flew from her hands, surrounding the gel as it dissolved away.

Ultima lowered her hands and walked up to Dan, tilting his head up by placing her hands on either sides of his face. “Dan?” She asked, wiping the hair that had stuck to his sweat slicked brow away.

Dan blinked slowly, staring up into her face. “You-you saved me.” He whispered, shaking slightly.

Ultima smiled down at Dan. “You’re free. Your mind is free.” She sighed happily, Dan wrapping his long arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder.

—

“Do you want-” Ultima asked.

“Just do it.” Arin asked, sitting down in the chair next to Dan. Dan’s shoulders were now wrapped in a simple blanket, sipping a small cup of water.

Ultima reached out towards Arin, slowly curling her fingers into a fist. Arin trembled slightly, his eyes rolling back in his head as the gel left his head for the first time in years.

Ultima clenched her hands into a fist, quickly getting the gel out. For some reason, it was far easier to pull the gel from his head than from Dan’s.

Ultima let the gel dissolve as Arin fell forward, panting heavily. Once the gel was gone, Ultima walked to a nearby panel, activating the triggers for Dan and Arin.

Dan perked up, confused. “Why are you playing that metronome tick?” He asked.

“So this does nothing for you?” She asked, relieved. Then Ultima looked over at Arin, holding her breath.

Arin wiped his forehead, looking a the panel, confused. “Why are you playing my old trigger? You know it doesn’t do anything to me, right?”

Ultima switched off the triggers, running back to Arin and Dan, throwing her arms around them both.

No one said anything, but one thing was clear for both Dan and Arin.

They all three needed each other

—

“I’ve been thinking.” Afortunada approached Ultima as the Bombers began walking back to the Starbomb.

“About?” She asked.

“Kevin tells me that you can control the elements-you can raise stone from the ground.” She began.

“Do you want me to rebuild something?” She asked.

“The Royal Palace. Once restored, I can activate the signal on Raptilia. It will call out to any other living Raptilians to let them know that this planet is safe once more.”

Ultima bit her lip, thinking it over. “I can do it. Just…”

—

Ultima stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the palace, the wind on Raptilia blowing her hair around her face.

“Okay. Just, picture the palace.” She spoke, turning to the royal family of Raptilia. “As it was.”

Once each of them were focused on their memories of the palace that once was, Ultima planting her feet. As she raised her arms, the ground beneath them shook, rock trembling and morphing back into the shape of the former palace, a huge grandiose palace constructed out of emeralds and gold, the two precious materials spiraling upwards and outwards to morph and incredible palace to rival the majesty of the Mayan and Aztec pyramids that Ultima visited back on Earth.

And then the palaces stood, Ultima falling to her knees as the power drained from her body. She fell over, finally fainting under the weight of the stress she’d undergone in the last two days.


	29. Let's Get These Three Hearts Beating Faster and Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Reference: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic At The Disco

Ultima woke up on a lavish bed, sheets made of the softest fabric she’d ever had the pleasure of touching.

“You’re awake.” She heard Arin murmur nearby. She tipped her head up into his touch as he gently stroked her hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty.” She whispered, rubbing her throat. Arin looked up and nodded to someone. Ultima turned her head to see Dan pouring water into a small crystal goblet.

“Thanks.” She muttered as she drank from the small glass. “Where am I?” She asked.

“The royal palace.” Dan answered, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Ultima sat up, looking around the room for the first time. A room that looked like it had been carved from emeralds spanned out around her, accents outlining the green in brilliant gold. “Holy shit.”

“Impressive, right?”

“I rebuilt this. I created all of this.” She looked down her hands, wonder forming in her gaze.

—

“We’ll stay, then I think we all earned a holiday.” Ultima decided, turning to the rest of the Bombers.

“Sounds good. If we’re here, we might as well help Arin’s parents’ rebuild.” Arin continued.

“In the meantime, Ross, Barry and I can travel around the galaxy to spread the word about the rebuilding effort on this planet.” Holly began. “If there’s one thing going rogue is good for, its’ the connections you make through the alternet.” Holly and Ross made preparations to leave the planet, the group of the Bombers invited to sleep in the royal palace.

—

“This place is incredible!” Dan stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a thick set of towels. He smiled when he saw Ultima walking into his room. “Have you taken a shower here yet? It’s the best!”

“Listen, I want you to come to my bedroom later tonight.” Ultima cut to the point, leaning up to peck Dan on the cheek.

“Oh, you mean for-” Dan began.

“Yeah. Dan, we’re both adults. See you later tonight.”

—

“The Raptilians have an incredibly, or rather, had an incredibly proficient military. But they never really felt the need to use it because they were so good at avoiding conflict.”Arin explained, reading from an ancient book.

“As much as I appreciate the history lesson, that’s not why I came here tonight.” She stood up and kissed his cheek. “Come to my bedroom tonight.”

Arin’s eyebrow arched up. “Oh?”

“Shut up, just be there.”

—

Arin opened the golden door to Ultima’s room, pausing when he saw Dan sitting on Ultima’s bed. “Dan?”

“Arin?” He asked. “Did Ultima invite your here too?”

“Yeah-what-” Arin began.

“I think it’s pretty clear what I wanted you both here for.” Ultima walked into the room, carrying bottles of lotion, water and towels. She tossed them into a basket next to her king sized bed. “I brought snacks too, in case you guys need it. And I feel you will.”

“Ultima-” Dan began, unable to hide the excitement in his eyes.

“You want us to have a threesome?” Arin asked, sitting on the bed next to Dan. “Why?”

“Besides the obvious?” Ultima smiled sadly at them. “I-the future, even with all of my powers is so uncertain. When I look ahead into my own timelines, I can’t see anything. I don’t know what my future holds. I just know that I want you two to be a part of it.” She admitted, taking both of their hands.

Ultima sat between Arin and Dan. Instinctively, Arin turned her to face him, kissing her neck as he placed one hand on her hips. She blushed, taking note that Dan was kissing the nape of her neck, hugging her from behind.

“This is it.” She whispered as the three of them fell back into bed in a tangle of limbs. “These are the ones for me.”

—-

Ultima was the first to wake up afterwards. She smiled as she felt Arin’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, his forehead resting against the side of her head.

She flexed her fingers, feeling them tangle into Dan’s hair. Ultima looked down to see Dan’s head resting on her stomach, his arms wrapped around her side.

The last daughter of the cosmos closed her eyes, and despite the love flowing around her, sobbed. She sobbed, knowing that she would one day break their hearts beyond repair. 


	30. Epilogue-You Better Find Somebody To Love

They all got dressed, Ultima skillfully hiding her red, puffy eyes. 

Ultima walked on ahead to breakfast as they got ready, grabbing a few seats around a casual eating area set aside for guests.

Leigh walked in, rubbing his left eye. “Good morning.” He yawned, hair pulled back in his signature ponytail. “How are-” He froze, staring at Ultima. “What are those?”

Ultima looked down at her neck, remembering the bitemarks peppering her skin. “Bitemarks.”

Leigh rushed forward, worry flooding his face. “Ultima! Are you hurt? Who did this to you?”

“Arin. Leigh, I’m fine, honestly, they didn’t hurt!” She assured.

“Why did he hurt you?” Leigh asked innocently.

“He didn’t hurt me. These are love bites.” She replied.

Leigh tilted his head curiously at her. “Love bites?”

“Oh boy. I’m not having this discussion with you, but you might want to ask Dan about it.” Ultima explained again.

Leigh nodded, thinking things over. He paused, and bit his lip. “I would also like to ask you about something, actually.”

“What’s up?”

“It’s about the timelines you showed me. I saw myself doing some…weird things.” He pulled out a sketchbook that Kevin had lent him, handing it to Ultima. “I drew some of the more confusing stuff down.”

Ultima took the sketchbook and opened it, greeted by a graphic drawing involving leigh and what looked like bluish vines.

She flipped to the next page immediately, greeted with a drawing of a blue skinned alien with pointy ears, most of their facial features blank and blurry.

“Do you know who that is?” Leigh asked, looking up at her.

Ultima shook her head, admiring the drawing. “Whoever they are, they look lovely.” She handed the book back to Leigh as he stared at the drawing.

“Who are you?” He asked the drawing.


End file.
